Casada con el Enemigo de mi Hermana
by Renesmee Cullen de Malfoy
Summary: Soy la hermana menor de Hermione Granger, (por tres años). Y estoy casada con el enemigo de mi hermana, o bueno era su enemigo hasta hace poco, el nombre de mi fabuloso esposo (sarcasmo), es Draco Malfoy, o como yo le digo el gruñón. Estoy casada con él desde hace cuatro años, me case cuando apenas había cumplido los 16 años, y todo por culpa de Ron, mi cuñadito querido.
1. Capítulo 1: Futura Esposa

**Capítulo 1: Futura esposa**

**POV Lucius**

—Draco se tiene casar —dije.

—¿Casar? —preguntó Cissy.

—Es la única solución que le encuentro a este problema, Cissy —le dije a mi esposa, que todavía no podía creer lo que le había dicho antes.

—¿Pero con quién? ¿Quién se va a querer casar con Draco, después de todo lo que hemos hecho? —preguntó confusa.

—A caso no lo adivinas.

—No, o bueno la única que se me ocurre que podría ser es Astoria Greengrass, pero ella está en la misma situación que nosotros —dijo.

—No, no mujer, por supuesto que Astoria no es la futura esposa de Draco —Cissy me miraba expectante-, la futura esposa de Draco será la heroína de guerra.

—¿Granger?, estás hablando de Granger —preguntó.

—¿Acaso hay otra heroína de guerra? —que acaso no era obvio.

Cissy sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Y crees que Granger aceptara? —pregunto Cissy.

—Ella tiene que aceptar, la convenceré —dije.

—La convencerás o la amenazaras.

—-La convenceré, Cissy, quizás con unos miles de galeones acepte —dije muy seguro, claro que aceptara, todos tienen su precio.

—Estamos hablando de Granger, Lucius, y a ella no le importa el dinero —dijo mi esposa.

—Todos tienen un precio —dije.

—Pues ella rechazara tu oferta, además por lo que sé, Granger ahora es la novia del Weasley.

Weasley no es problema.

—Ella aceptara, porque por lo que pude ver a Granger siempre le gusta hacer lo correcto.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo 'correcto'?

—Lo correcto para Granger es ayudar a los demás, ayudar a los que necesitan protección, aun a pesar de su propia felicidad, y siendo ella la única que puede ayudarnos lo hará, porque Granger más que nadie sabe que los que decidimos abandonar a Lord Voldemort, estamos en peligro, nuestras vidas corren peligro, los mortífagos que pudieron escapar van a intentar acabar con nosotros. Ya lo intentaron con los Parkinson.

—Puede que tengas razón, Lucius, pero y si…

—-Aceptará, estoy seguro, además sin que nosotros le pidiéramos que declarara a favor nuestro en el juicio ella lo hizo, y no solo ella también Potter y Weasley.

—Sí, Granger nos ayudará, además por lo que sé, solo tendrá que estar casada con Draco un año, ya luego del año de casados se divorciaran y cada quien podrá hacer con su vida lo que quiera —dijo Cissy, al parecer ya estaba más segura con el tema de la Granger.

—Claro, con un año con que Draco esté casado con Granger bastara, para obtener la protección que necesitamos, aparte el ministerio pensara que hemos cambiado de parecer sobre los sangres impuras, siendo Granger una impura, y eso también nos hará recuperar el respeto de los demás magos.

—Brindemos por eso, cariño —me dijo Cissy, sirviendo dos copas con whiskey de fuego.

Me dio la copa.

—Salud —dijo.

—Salud —dije a la vez que chocábamos las copas.

Después de brindar, decidí enviarle una carta a Granger, para que venga lo antes posible.

—Voy a mi despacho porque le escribiré a Granger para hablar sobre el trato que le voy a proponer —le dije a Cissy.

—Esté bien —contestó mirando su copa casi llena.

**POV Draco**

Llegue a Malfoy Manor por red flu, me sacudí la ropa y cuando levante la mirada, vi a mi madre sentada con una copa en la mano, y otra copa sobre la mesa de centro, pero esta estaba vacía.

—Madre —la salude con beso en la mejilla—, mi padre y tu estuvieron celebrando algo especial —le dije tomando la copa vacía.

—Solo brindamos —dijo.

—¿Puedo saber el por qué?

—Claro, brindábamos porque ya conseguimos la protección que requerimos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—El ministerio accedió a darnos la protección que necesitamos —pregunté sorprendido.

El ministerio se había negado a darnos protección porque aún nos veía como si fuéramos escorias, según ellos nosotros solo habíamos tenido un golpe de suerte porque el trío de oro haya declarado a favor de los Malfoy —eso aún me parece de lo más raro, porque ayudarnos, después de cómo los trate todos esos años en Hogwarts—. Y por más que exigíamos protección, ellos solo nos contestaban 'él que nada debe, nada teme' —estúpidos.

—No —contestó mi madre.

—¿Entonces, cómo es eso de que ya conseguimos protección? —pregunté curioso.

—Porque tú, hijo mío te casaras —hablaba como si fuera algo sin importancia.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que yo me voy a casar? Y sobre todo que tiene que ver que recibamos protección con que yo me case —pregunté.

—Porque tu esposa será —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—, Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité—. Pero madre que dices, yo no me puedo casar con esa… impura, y además Granger se va a casar con Weasley.

—¿Cómo que Granger se va a casar con Weasley? —preguntó mi madre alarmada.

—Se va a casar porque es su novio, tal para cual los dos —reí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No ha salido nada en el profeta sobre la boda de Granger y Weasley.

—Theo me lo dijo, porque como sabes ahora Theo se habla con Lovegood, una de las amigas de Granger, y si Lovegood lo dijo es porque es cierto, me imagino que en estos días saldrá la noticia en el profeta sobre la boda de dos de los héroes de guerra.

—No puede ser cierto —dijo mi madre.

—Porque te pones así madre, acaso creías que Granger aceptaría casarse conmigo solo por ayudarnos.

—Tal vez y sí lo hubiera hecho —susurró.

—Pues yo no lo creo —afirmé.

—Tu padre le iba a enviar una nota a Granger para hablar sobre ayudarnos para conseguir protección.

—Pues mi padre ha perdido su tiempo, y cuando Granger venga solo le confirmara su boda —dije.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Draco? —preguntó mi madre al borde de la histeria.

—Buscar otra solución madre, o simplemente enfrentarlos, no nos queda de otra.

—Estás loco, Draco, podrían matarnos.

Mi madre salió desesperada de la sala, seguramente para hablar con mi padre.

Maldita sea, ahora que haremos, como saldremos de esto.

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 2: La Carta

**Capítulo 2: La Carta**

**POV Hermione**

Estaba en casa de Ron, mi novio, y futuro esposo, fijando la fecha de nuestra boda, todavía no lo podía creer, me iba a casar con Ron, con el único hombre al que he amado, amo y amare para toda mi vida. Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí en el tren que nos llevaba a Hogwarts por primera vez, nunca imagine que ese niño de cabellos pelirrojos y unos lindos ojos azules me propondría matrimonio, aunque en el camino a mi felicidad se tuvo que interponer Lavender Brown, fue la novia de Ron, yo moría de celos cada vez que los veía juntos, por eso trataba de parar más tiempo en la biblioteca, no soportaba a Brown, pero a pesar de que no me caía bien, yo nunca le hubiera deseado tal final, morir tan joven, pudo haber tenido una vida hermosa, pero el destino no lo quiso así, o mejor dicho esos malditos mortífagos no le permitieron continuar con su vida. Y no solo no se lo permitieron a ella, sino también a personas que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra.

—Amor, amor… ¡Hermione! —escuche que Ron me gritó.

—Eh… ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

-Dímelo tú, te estuve hablando, pero no me hacías caso, te quedaste como petrificada, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

—Solo pensaba —contesté.

—¿En qué?

—Mejor dicho recordaba —Ron me miró—, te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos —sonreí.

—Sí —dijo—, entraste al vagón donde Harry y yo estábamos, y nos preguntaste si habíamos visto un sapo.

—Estaba ayudando a Neville a buscar su sapo, al pobre se le escapo, al rato que nos presentamos —dije.

—Y luego nos empezaste a hablar sobre los hechizos que habías leído en los libros, yo no entendía mucho, siempre fui un poco flojo para los estudios, en cambio tú —me señalo—, siempre fuiste un cerebrito, una sabelotodo —sonrió.

—Oye —le dije a la vez que le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro—, que chistosito —él volvió a sonreír y yo no pude evitar sonreír también.

—Te amo —me dijo.

—Yo también te amo —le dije y luego me beso con delicadeza y ternura, sentí tanto amor en ese beso.

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos.

—Y qué te parece si nos casamos dentro de un mes, exactamente el 20 de junio —propuso Ron.

—Dentro de un mes, genial, y que sea el 20 de junio me gusta más, adoro los números pares y además para esa fecha Ginny y Harry ya estarán de regreso de su luna de miel.

—Es cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de luna de miel? —preguntó Ron.

—Casi un mes —dije—. Oh, por Dios…

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron, alarmado.

—Crees que en un mes podremos preparar todo para la boda.

—Cierto, ojala y podamos con todos los preparativos… en estos momentos como me gustaría tener una varita mágica para aparecer cosas y arreglar todo… como me gustaría que existiera la magia —se lamentó falsamente.

—Eres un tonto, Ronald —sonreí—, estoy hablando en serio, ¿crees que podamos con todos los preparativos? —pregunté.

—No te preocupes, Hermy, mi madre nos ayudara, ella es experta en preparar bodas, acaso no recuerdas la boda de Harry y Ginny, todo estuvo perfecto —dijo.

—Sí, tienes razón, Molly es experta en bodas, pero tampoco hay que abusar de tu madre, no se lo dejaremos todo a ella —le advertí.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo, rodando los ojos—. ¿Y cómo está la enana? —preguntó de repente.

Sabía a quién se refería cuando decía la 'enana'.

—Bien, bueno más o menos, ya sabes, a veces se pone triste, sentimental.

—Le dolió mucho su muerte, los extraña mucho ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—A mí también me dolió mucho su muerte y también los extraño mucho, eran mis padres, Ron, pero yo trato de superar sus muertes, conservando los buenos recuerdos con ellos, pero definitivamente le duele más a ella porque ella era la que se quedaba en casa con ellos mientras yo estaba en Hogwarts —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar, jure que ya no los lloraría, que los dejaría descansar en paz.

—¿Y cuándo nos casemos, qué pasara con ella? —preguntó.

—Aun no lo sé, Ron, no sé, no sé —dije preocupada.

—Y si se viene a vivir con nosotros —comentó.

—¿Aceptarías que ella se venga a vivir con nosotros? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Claro, amor, es tu hermana, además ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien desde que nos conocimos, yo la veo como si fuera mi hermana menor, así como a Ginny.

—Gracias, cariño —dije dándole un beso en los labios—, ojala y ella acepte, porque…

—¿Por qué? —repitió Ron.

—Porque ya sabes que ella no conoce a casi nadie de este mundo, solo a los Weasley, a Harry, Luna y Neville, y además ahora que ya termino sus estudios en el colegio, me imagino que querrá ir a la universidad.

—Pero, crees que se quiera quedar sola en esa casa tan grande, además es menor de edad y todavía tiene que hacer lo que tú le digas —dijo.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón —coincidí con él.

—Mira, ella se podría quedar aquí, en la casa mientras nosotros nos vamos de luna de miel y luego cuando regresemos se podrá ir a vivir con nosotros, y si quiere ir a estudiar a la universidad, pues… pues yo me comprometo a llevarla todos los días al mundo muggle para que asista a sus clases.

Me quede impresionada al oír hablar a sí a Ron.

—En serio harías eso por mi hermana —él asintió—, oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, amor, eso sería maravilloso —lo abrace.

—Hola, chicos —saludo Molly.

Deshicimos el abrazo cuando oímos la voz de Molly.

—Hola, mamá, hola, Molly —dijimos los dos a la vez.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó.

—Eh… escogimos la fecha para la boda —dijo Ron.

—Oh, y que fecha escogieron —preguntó muy entusiasmada.

—20 de junio —contesté.

—Es un mes —gritó—, tenemos que organizarlo todo muy bien, y lo primero que tenemos que ver es tu vestido de novia, Hermione…

—¿De quién es esa lechuza? —preguntó Ron, interrumpiendo a Molly.

Yo giré para ver a la lechuza —de color plomo— que entraba por la ventana y al parecer se dirigía a mí, me pregunto de quién será esa lechuza, no la reconozco.

El ave se paró junto a mí y estiro la patita para que cogiera la carta, cuando cogí la carta, la lechuza no se iba, seguramente estaba esperando mi respuesta.

—¿Quién la envía? —preguntó Ron.

—Aun no lo sé —dije y me dispuse a leer la carta.

Granger:

Iré al grano, necesito que vengas a Malfoy Manor, es muy urgente, necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema delicado que no lo podría explicar en esta carta, así que te espero hoy día, a las 6 de la tarde. Y si no puedes hoy día, entonces te espero mañana a primera hora, envíame tu respuesta.

PD: Se puntual.

L. Malfoy

—¿Quién te envía la carta? —ahora preguntó Molly.

—Lucius Malfoy —respondí aun sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Ron—. Porque te envía una carta ese ex mortífago.

—No lo sé. Pero tomo léelo si quieres —el me recibió la carta que le ofrecía.

Veía a Ron cada vez más rojo de la rabia al leer la carta, estaba tan rojo como su cabello y ahora también tiene el ceño fruncido.

—No pensarás ir ¿verdad? —no le contesté, porque ni yo misma sabía si ir o no—, Hermione, espero que tu silencio no sea una afirmación.

—En la carta me pone que es urgente que hable con él y que es un tema delicado —dije.

—No, Hermione, no debes ir —dijo Ron evidentemente enojado.

—Yo creo que Ron tiene razón, Hermione —dijo Molly.

¿Qué hago?, ¡Merlín! ¿Qué debo hacer? Ir o no ir, podría ser algo de verdad muy importante, tanto como para que Lucius Malfoy se atreva a enviarme una carta.

Sí, ahora ya sé que debo asistir a su entrevista.

—Ron, creo que debo ir.

—No, no, Hermione, podría ser una trampa —dijo Ron.

—Ron, cuando más rápido salga de esto mejor. Le enviare la respuesta de que hoy iré.

Molly ya no dijo nada, al parecer no se quería meter en nuestra pequeña discusión.

—Que terca eres —dijo Ron muy enojado, yo solo lo miré, no pensaba cambiar de opinión—. Está bien, pero por lo menos podré acompañarte —dijo.

—Sabía que no me dejarías sola en esto —le sonreí.

Enseguida escribí la respuesta y se la di a la lechuza, esta se fue de inmediato.

—Ya no estés enojado, amor —le dije poniendo un dedo en su ceño fruncido, él relajo el rostro al sentir mi contacto.

—No confió en él —dijo Ron—, pero tienes razón cuando más rápido salgamos de esto mejor.

Luego de una hora aparecimos en la puerta de la Malfoy Manor, toque la puerta y un elfo domestico abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar.

—Los amos, la esperan señorita —dijo el elfo—. Por aquí —nos señaló el camino.

Cuando pasamos al despacho de vimos a Nacisa, Lucius Malfoy, pero al que más me sorprendió ver es a Draco, no lo veía desde el juicio, creí que seguía en España.

Draco estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro y nos miraba indiferente.

—Buenas tardes —salude a todos en general.

—Granger —dijo Lucius al verme—, y Weasley, creí solo haberte citado a ti Granger.

—Donde va Hermione, voy yo —dijo Ron a la defensiva—. No la iba a dejar venir sola.

—Está bien, no importa —dijo Narcisa, Draco solo sonrió.

—Bien, tomen asiento —dijo Lucius, Ron y yo no sentamos al frente del escritorio.

—¿Para qué me cito? –mi voz sonó firme.

—Ya sabes sobre el ataque a los Parkinson ¿verdad? —dijo Lucius, yo asentí—, bien, el tema principal es que el ministerio no nos quieren dar protección, nuestras vidas corren peligro.

—¿Y qué tengo ver yo con eso? —pregunté confusa.

—Tienes mucho que ver con esto, porque la única solución que encontré para que nos den protección es que tú, Granger —me señaló con el dedo—, te cases con Draco.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Ron.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué YO, me case con Draco? Acaso está loco, nunca, nunca me casaría con él, primero porque no lo amo, y segundo porque nunca congeniamos, ni siquiera fuimos amigos todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Hogwarts.

—No lo permitiré —volvió a gritar Ron.

—Es chiste ¿verdad? —dije.

—Acaso nos ves riéndonos, Granger —contestó Narcisa.

Miré a Lucius estaba serio, y luego volteé a ver a Draco que también estaba serio, no protesto cuando escucho lo que dijo su padre, acaso él estaba de acuerdo con esta locura.

—Mira Granger, te tienes que casar con Draco, solo será por un año, solo tendrás que fingir ser su esposa por un año, y así el ministerio viendo que la heroína de guerra se va a casar con un Malfoy, automáticamente nos darían la protección que requerimos —explicó Lucius.

—Eso no va hacer posible, Hermione y yo nos casaremos dentro de un mes —gritó Ron.

—Weasley, solo será por un año, solo tendrás que esperar por Granger un año, no es mucho, a cambio nosotros te podremos dar una buena cantidad de galeones por tu espera —dijo Narcisa.

—Están tratando de decirme que les alquile a mi prometida por un año —Ron y yo estábamos sorprendidos y enojados por el descaro de Narcisa.

¿Cómo se atrevía a proponernos ese disparate? ¿Y qué pasa con Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué no protesta?

—Lo siento, pero no haré eso que me proponen —dije tajante.

—Por supuesto no lo harás, Hermione —dijo Ron—, sobre mi cadáver permitiría que aceptaras tal cosa.

—Entiende Weasley, Granger es la única mujer que estuvo en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes contigo y Potter, o sea ella es la única que nos puede ayudar en esto, que acaso no entiendes cuando digo que nuestras vidas corren peligro —dijo Lucius.

—Pues tendrán que buscarse otra solución —dijo Ron, temía que esto se convirtiera en una pelea, Ron estaba a punto de sacar su varita.

—Solo será un año, Weasley, y como ya dije siendo Granger la única mujer que los acompañaba a Potter, entonces ella es la única que puede ayudarnos —volvió a decir Lucius.

—Hermione no era la única chica que nos acompañaba a Harry a mí en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes —gritó Ron fuera de sí.

—Ronald —le grité.

Se suponía que nunca debía mencionar eso, para el mundo mágico solo nosotros dos nos habíamos ido con Harry en su búsqueda. Prometimos no decir nada sobre aquello.

—¿Qué? —susurró Narcisa.

—Los acompañaba otra chica —habló por primera vez Draco.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Es mi Hermana!

**Capítulo 3: ¡Es mi Hermana!**

**POV Draco**

Enfrentarlos, enfrentarlos, podremos con ellos, hace casi dos años que Potter gano la guerra, pero aun así todavía hay mortífagos sueltos, mortífagos que pudieron escapar y aun los aurores no los han podido atrapar, y ahora esos mortífagos se han aliado con otros magos que también siguen los mismos propósitos que ellos, acabar con todos los que no son puros, y ahora mi familia, los Malfoy, los Parkinson, los Nott, y los Zabini estamos en peligro, nuestras vidas corren peligro, pero sobre todo los Malfoy, mi familia, somos los que más corremos peligro porque se suponía que éramos la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso y lo abandonamos.

Ahora Potter y Weasley son aurores, pero ni siquiera ellos han podido localizar a los mortífagos que nos amenazan, que no se suponía que son los integrantes del trío de oro, y que son los que ganaron la guerra, como es posible que no puedan atraparlos, si pudieron derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, seguramente debe ser muy fácil acabar con los mortífagos que escaparon. Son unos ineptos, que están esperando, a que nos maten.

Maldita sea, esto situación es una porquería. Y ahora a mi padre se le ha ocurrido la grandiosa idea de casarme con Granger, como se le ocurre, ella se va a casar con Weasley, y no creo que cancele su boda solo por ayudarnos.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca donde se encontraban mis padres hablando desde un buen rato.

Entre sin tocar.

—Draco —dijo mi padre.

Tenía una carta en la mano derecha y al costado estaba su lechuza.

—Sigues con la idea de enviarle una carta a Granger, para que venga a ayudarnos —dije con sarcasmo.

—Error, Draco, ya le envié una carta a Granger y esta es su respuesta —movió la carta que tenía en su mano—, vendrá dentro de unos minutos —sonrió y mi madre también.

—Pensé que se negaría a venir —dijo mi madre.

—Por favor, acaso piensan que solo porque acepto a venir, ella aceptara ayudarnos, no sean ilusos —dije.

Mi padre dejo la carta sobre el escritorio.

—Aceptara, estoy seguro —dijo mi padre, pero que necio era, ella no aceptara, y el caso más remoto de que acepte, yo no estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella. Acaso no podemos buscar otra solución, o por lo menos si con la que tuviera que casarme fuera otra, podría aceptar.

Pero con Granger no, es una mandona e insoportable.

—Te estas olvidando de algo muy importante padre —le dije.

—¿De qué? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

—No me has preguntado si yo quiero o no casarme con Granger —me miró serio—, y la respuesta es que no quiero casarme con ella —dije.

—Pero, Draco —dijo mi madre, borrando su sonrisa.

—Te casaras con ella, Draco, es la única solución, lo harás —siseó mi padre.

—No con ella, padre, no puedes obligarme a casarme, ya soy mayor de edad, además porque con ella, porque no con otra —dije.

—Porque ella es la heroína de guerra, es una sangre impura, eso convencerá al ministerio de que no nos importa el estatus de sangre, y nos darán la protección que necesitamos —gritó mi padre.

Sonreí.

—Ay, padre acaso mi madre no te ha contado que Granger se va a casar con Weasley —dije.

—Sí, lo ha hecho, pero Weasley no es problema para mí —dijo.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que de repente escuchamos pasos acercase, seguramente era Granger, pero ella venía con alguien, escuchaba otros pasos más a parte de los suyos, seguramente sería Weasley.

Me senté en el sofá que estaba un poco alejado del escritorio para poder presenciar bien todo el espectáculo de la negación de Granger.

—Buenas tardes —saludo Granger al entrar al despacho.

Y ahí estaba Granger y como supuse Weasley la acompañaba. Nos lo veía desde el juicio, porque luego yo me fui a España, solo quería relajarme, disfrutar de la vida, ya que había estado muy estresado con todo ese tema de la guerra, pero decidí volver cuando me madre me informo de las amenazas que estaban llegando a casa.

—Granger —dijo mi padre al verla—, y Weasley, creí solo haberte citado a ti Granger.

Quise reír al ver la cara de mi padre cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Weasley.

—Donde va Hermione, voy yo —dijo Weasley a la defensiva, como siempre—. No la iba a dejar venir sola.

Después de que mi padre le dijera a Granger porque la cito, escuche a Weasley gritar '¡¿Qué?!' 'no lo permitiré', visiblemente enojado, estaba tan rojo como su cabello, quería estallar en carcajadas, luego vi a Granger muy sorprendida, creía que era un chiste, miró a mi padre y luego a mí, yo ocultaba mis ganas de reír con una seriedad fingida, sí, definitivamente había hecho muy bien en sentarme aquí para disfrutar de todo el espectáculo.

Y como era de esperarse Granger se negó a la petición de mi padre, secundara por su Weasley que dijo que era 'su prometido', mi madre le ofreció dinero por todo el tiempo el año que iba a durar la farsa de mi supuesto matrimonio, pero Weasley se lo tomo muy mal, pensó que le estábamos pidiendo que nos alquile a Granger, aunque parecía que era algo como eso porque mi madre quiso pagarle a cambio.

Mi padre volvió a insistir con que Granger se casara conmigo, que era la única que podía ayudarnos, ya que ella era la única mujer que acompañaba a Potter. Vi que Weasley estaba a punto de sacar su varita, pero se contuvo. Para luego decir algo que nadie sabía.

—Hermione no era la única chica que nos acompañaba a Harry a mí en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes —gritó Weasley fuera de sí.

—Ronald —le gritó Granger, con la cara desencajada.

—¿Qué? —susurró mi madre.

—Los acompañaba otra chica —hablé por primera vez durante toda la discusión.

Acaso había escuchado bien lo que gritó Weasley, Granger no era la única chica que los acompañaba, pero quien seria, estaban descartadas la mini Weasley y Lovegood, pero quien pudo acompañarlos a parte de Granger, tal vez esta chica que murió, Brown, no, ella estaba Hogwarts cuando el trío de oro no asistieron ese año.

—¿Quién era la otra chica que los acompañaba? —preguntó mi padre sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Vámonos, Ronald —dijo Granger jalando del brazo a Weasley.

Antes de que Granger tomara el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, mi madre hizo un hechizo cerrándola.

—No saldrán de aquí hasta que nos digan quien es la otra chica que los acompañaba —dijo mi padre.

—No diré nada —dijo Granger.

—Y quiten ese maldito hechizo, porque no queremos estar un segundo más aquí —gritó Weasley.

—Quietaré el hechizo cuando me digan el nombre de esa chica —dijo mi madre.

Granger miró seria a Weasley, y Weasley la miraba con vergüenza.

Se quedaron callados durante un rato.

—Y bien Granger, Weasley —mi padre los miraba fijamente—, quien de los dos me dirán el nombre de esa chica.

—¿Iba a Hogwarts con ustedes? —preguntó mi madre.

—No lo creo madre, cuando regresamos a Hogwarts a cursar nuestro último año, no los vi a ninguno de los tres parar con otra chica, aparte de mini Weasley y Lovegood —dije.

Weasley me miró enojado. Yo solo sonreí.

—No creo que ella acepte ser tu esposa, Malfoy —me dijo Granger—. Y tampoco creo que tu aceptes casarte con ella —susurró esto último.

—Deja que eso lo decida ella, Granger —dijo mi padre—, además ya que tú no quieres ayudarnos, quizás esa chica si acepte ayudarnos.

—No lo hará —dijo Weasley.

—Vamos, Granger, cuando más rápido nos digas el nombre de esa chica, más rápido se podrán ir, ¿acaso eso no es lo que quieren? —les dije.

—Para que quieren saber su nombre, si de todas formas yo no permitiré que se case contigo Malfoy —me dijo Granger.

—Porque no lo vas a permitir, a ti ya no te concierne nada de lo que nosotros hagamos, y mucho menos te debe de importar lo que haga o no esa chica, si acepta o no es solo asunto nuestro y de ella, así que te exijo que nos digas su maldito nombre de una buena vez —gritó mi padre muy enojado.

—Por supuesto que me importa lo que haga esa chica, porque esa chica es mi hermana —gritó Granger.

—¿Qué? —dije—, no seas mentirosa Granger, tú no tienes hermanas.

—Tú —me señaló—, no sabes nada de mí, y no miento cuando digo que esa chica es mi hermana.

—Sí estás mintiendo, no es tu hermana —le grité.

No entiendo porque miente.

—Hermione no miente —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Así, y entonces porque nunca la vi en Hogwarts —dije, a ver qué otra cosa se inventan con tal de no decirnos su nombre.

—Nunca la viste a Hogwarts porque ella iba a otra escuela, Malfoy —dijo Granger.

La quede mirando fijamente y sus ojos miel me decían que no mentía, Granger estaba diciendo la verdad, su voz era sincera no había rastro de sarcasmo en ella, tal vez sea cierto de que esa chica es su hermana y de que iba a otra escuela.

—Bien, supongamos que te creo lo que dices, igual eso no me hará cambiar de parecer, quiero saber el nombre de tu hermana y también quiero hablar personalmente con ella —dijo mi padre.

—Pero que terco es Malfoy —dijo Granger a mi padre.

—Cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero, sí —le contestó.

—Le propondrá lo mismo que a mí —dijo Granger.

—Por supuesto —ahora la que contestó fue mi madre.

—De acuerdo, le diré a mi hermana que ustedes quieren hablar con ella, pero si ella no acepta el trato, la dejaran en paz —dijo Granger.

Qué raro que Granger haya aceptado que mis padres hablen con su hermana, después de que no quería ni siquiera decirnos su nombre, seguramente algo está tramando, tal vez le diga que no acepte el trato.

-—Perfecto —dijo mi padre, ahora tenía una sonrisa en sus labios porque consiguió lo que quería—, cuando la traerás para que hablemos con ella.

—¿Traerla? No, Malfoy, no la traeré, si ustedes quieren hablar con ella, entonces ustedes tendrán que ir a mi casa —mis padres la miraban serios—, claro, sí es que de verdad desean convencerla de que se case con su hijo, aunque dudo mucho de que acepte —Granger tenía una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

Si definitivamente está tramando algo.

—Cuando dices que tenemos que ir a tu casa, te refieres a la casa de los Weasley —preguntó mi madre.

—No, señora Malfoy, Hermione tiene su propia casa —dijo Weasley.

—¿Dónde es eso? —preguntó mi padre.

—El mundo muggle, si quieren hablar con mi hermana, tendrán que ir al mundo muggle —dijo Granger.

Mis padres habían perdido su buen humor que repentinamente habían adquirido.

—Está bien, Granger, iremos al mundo muggle a hablar con tu hermana, pero si tu hermana acepta el trato que te voy a proponer, tu no harás nada para impedirlo —le dijo mi padre, notablemente fastidiado.

Granger lo pensó unos minutos.

—De acuerdo, si ella acepta no lo impediré, pero si no la pueden convencer, entonces ustedes la dejan en paz —dijo Granger.

—Claro, los Malfoy, siempre cumplimos lo que decimos —dijo mi madre.

—Bien, vendré dentro de tres días por ustedes para llevarlos al mundo muggle —dijo Granger.

—Ahora sí, nos dejaran salir ¿o no? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No te desesperes Weasley, solo déjame quitar el hechizo y se pueden ir —mi madre quitó el hechizo.

Weasley iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, cuando mi padre hablo.

—Un momento, antes de que se vayan, dime como se llama tu hermana, Granger.

—Alexandra —contestó Granger y salió del despacho seguido del pelirrojo.

**POV Hermione**

Apenas pusimos un pie fuera de Malfoy Manor, nos aparecimos en la madriguera.

—Lo siento, Hermione —me dijo Ron.

—Sientes ¿el qué?, haber mencionado a mi hermana —dije.

—Sí, es que perdí el control.

—No te preocupes —le dije.

—Cómo puedes estar tan calmada, Hermione, son los Malfoy's quieren hablar con tu hermana —dijo un poco exasperado.

—Ya lo sé —dije.

—Solo dirás eso, y si la convencen de aceptar su estúpido trato, no podrás hacer nada porque tú estuviste de acuerdo en no impedir tal disparate.

—Cariño, cuando los Malfoy's se enteren de que mi hermana, no es bruja, de que es solo una muggle, la dejaran en paz, acaso tú crees que Malfoy aceptara casarse con ella —le dije.

—No, pues no, creo que no querrá saber nada de ella cuando se enteren de que es muggle —hizo una pausa—, pero y si no le importa que sea muggle –dudo.

—Estoy segura que Malfoy no se querrá casar con mi hermana —le aseguré.

—Y ahora, Ron —le dije.

—¿Qué? —dijo.

—No te olvidas de algo —le susurré.

—Creo que no —él también susurró.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—¿De qué? —preguntó.

—De besarme, no me has besado desde que llegamos a Malfoy Manor, y ya es un buen rato de eso —le dije.

Él me sonrió y luego me beso, nos besamos apasionadamente, demostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4: La Indicada (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 4: La Indicada (Parte 1)**

**POV Alexandra**

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y no venía Hermione, me pregunto que pasara con ella para que no venga, ah, claro, ya sé el motivo, ese motivo tiene por supuesto nombre y apellido: Ronald Weasley —sonreí al recordar a ese pelirrojo— mi futuro cuñado, desde que lo conocí me cayó muy bien, igual que toda su familia, el que también me cayó muy bien es Harry Potter, ahora el esposo de la hermana menor de Ron, o sea Ginny.

Sin poder evitarlo bostece.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera y ya eran las 11 en punto, así que decidí irme a la cama, total no creo que le haya pasado nada malo a Herms, porque si ese fuera el caso, ya me hubieran avisado, debe de estar muy entretenida con Ron.

Subí al segundo piso y entre a mi habitación, me lave los dientes, me puse la pijama ( . /_gBNEADxLb3M/SXShOUmN0bI/AAAAAAAAAWY/TOpY1f4_ ) y me acosté en suave cama, apenas me cubrí con las cobijas, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida al instante. Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado sentí como se abría la puerta de mi habitación, seguro ya había llegado Hermione, pero yo estaba más dormida que despierta y por eso ni siquiera me moví, ya mañana hablaría con ella.

—Hey, Alex, Alex, Alex —entre sueños escuché que me llamaban, pero yo seguía sin abrir los ojos—, ¡Alexandra! –gritó alguien a mi lado a la vez que me movía.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? Yo no fui —dije al momento que abría mis ojos y me senté de golpe—. Hermione —le dije cuando la vi a mi lado.

Ella solo me sonrió.

—¿Tú no fuiste qué? —me preguntó.

—De qué hablas —le dije confusa.

—No, nada, olvídalo —me dijo.

—Solo para eso me despiertas, seguro que es muy temprano —bostece.

—¿Temprano? —dijo en forma de pregunta—, pero sin son las 10:30 de la mañana —dijo mirando su reloj.

—Las 10:30 —grité, levantándome de la cama—. Creo que dormí mucho.

—Qué raro, tú siempre acostumbras a dormir más, hasta parece que eras más hermana de Harry y de Ron que mi hermana —rió—, ellos dormían mucho, igual que tú —dijo.

—Qué graciosa —dije fingiendo molestia.

Hermione volvió a reír y yo también reí.

—Vaya, hermanita, te veo muy contenta, puedo saber el motivo de dicha alegría —le dije.

—Claro que puedes saber el motivo de mi alegría —dijo, yo la miré para que continuara—, Ron y yo ya pusimos fecha para la boda —apenas menciona el nombre de su novio, le brillan los ojos.

A mí también se me notara ese brillo en los ojos cuando lo veo a 'él', que vergüenza espero que no, porque si no… un momento, un momento, que fue lo que dijo Hermione, acaso dijo que ya tenían fecha para la boda.

—No dices nada —me dijo Herms, al ver que me quede callada.

—Me alegro que ya tengan fecha para la boda —dije fingiendo una sonrisa, en realidad no me alegraba nada y no es porque no quiero que mi hermana no sea feliz, es solo que si ella se casa pronto, yo me quedaré sola, o lo peor quizás me lleven a vivir con ellos, y eso no me gustaría, me sentiría incomoda—, ¿y para cuándo es la boda? —pregunté.

—Para el 20 junio, no es genial, seré la Hermione Weasley, la señora Weasley —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Te casaras dentro de un mes —susurré—. Sí, es genial —repetí sin ánimos.

—Pues no pareces muy animada —me dijo.

—No me hagas caso, si estoy muy contenta por tu boda, serás muy feliz al lado del hombre que amas, felicidades —le dije.

—Ya sé que te pasa —dijo—, piensas que porque me voy a casar me voy a olvidar de ti ¿cierto?

—No pensaba eso —mentí.

—Sí, sí lo pensabas, te conozco y sé que pensabas eso —nos sentamos al borde de mi cama y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

Rayos, se me olvidaba que a ella no le podía mentir, me conoce muy bien.

—Pero, mira no te preocupes, Ron quiere que te vayas a vivir con nosotros, y mientras yo esté de luna de miel tú te puedes quedar en casa de los Weasley, y luego cuando regresemos, te vienes a vivir con nosotros —dijo muy alegre.

—Pero, Hermione…

Quise protestar, justo lo que yo no quería que pasara.

—Nada de peros —me regaño—, Alexandra, eres mi hermana, nunca te dejaré sola.

—Gracias —le dije y la abrace—. Bueno, me voy a bañar, quede en encontrarme con Benjamín y Drake y se me está haciendo tarde —deshice el abrazo.

—Bien, entonces te dejare para que te bañes y te cambies —dijo—, ah, se me olvidaba, te tengo que decir algo importante —parecía ligeramente nerviosa.

Son solo imaginaciones mías, porque estaría nerviosa Hermione.

—Luego, Herms, en verdad se me hace tarde —le dije metiéndome al baño.

—Está bien, entonces luego hablábamos —sentí que salía de mi habitación.

Me metí bajo la regadera, yo no quiero irme a vivir con mi hermana y su futuro esposo, me voy a sentir muy incómodo con ellos, estarán recién casados, querrán estar solos para llevar una vida de pareja, y voy a ir yo a meter mis narices donde no me llaman, esto será incomodo también para ellos, es que el casado casa quiere ¿no?, es lo más justo. En estos momentos es cuando más extraño a mis padres, si ellos siguieran vivos yo no me tendría que ir a vivir con ellos, ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir mis padres?, o mejor dicho porque los tuvieron que matar —empecé a llorar, mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que caía sobre mí— esos malditos mortífagos acabaron con mis padres.

Salí de la ducha, y luego de secarme bien, me cambie y me peine dejando mi cabello suelto. Fui directo a la casa de Benjamín, ahí también se encontraba Drake.

—Hola, Benjamín, hola, Drake —los salude con un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

—Hola, Alex —saludaron los dos a la vez.

Ellos dos son mis mejores amigos, desde que tenía 3 años, íbamos al kínder juntos, y somos inseparables, es una relación amical como la que tiene Hermione con Harry y Ron, bueno esté último ya no es su amigo sino su prometido, aunque a mí no me va a pasar lo mismo que a ella, no creo que me enamore de ninguno de los dos, porque yo los quiero como mis hermanos, además yo ya estoy enamorada, de un imposible, pero enamorada.

Era extraordinario lo que pasaba con mi hermana y conmigo, si Hermione y sus amigos eran llamados el 'trío de oro' en el mundo mágico, pues yo y mis amigos éramos llamados 'los tres mosqueteros' en el mundo muggle.

—Y bien chicos, que haremos hoy —les pregunté.

—Pues lo que hacemos todos los días, música —dijo Drake tocando su guitarra.

Yo sonreí.

—Sí, pero antes —dijo Ben, así le digo yo de cariño—, dinos que tienes.

—¿Yo?, nada, no tengo nada —le contesté.

—No te creo —dijo Ben mirándome la cara-, tienes los ojos rojos, ¿cierto, Drake? —le preguntó.

—Es cierto, que te paso, parece como si hubieras estando llorando —secundo Drake.

—Bueno, es que… mi hermana… se va a casar —hable haciendo pausas.

—Oh, entonces eso quiere decir que… —Ben no termino su frase.

—Eso quiere decir que me voy a quedar sola —les dije.

—No estarás sola, nos tienes a nosotros, y si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras —se ofreció Drake.

—O también te puedes quedar en mi casa, el tiempo que quieras —dijo Ben, tomándome de la mano.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —dije y sin querer volví a llorar.

—No llores, ya te dijimos Drake y yo, te puedes quedar en cualquiera de nuestras casas —Ben me abrazo.

—Tienes dos casas para escoger, Alex —señalo a Ben y luego se señaló él—, pero si piensas escoger la casa del más guapo, entonces vente a la mía —dijo Drake haciéndome reír.

—Ay, Drake, tú nunca cambias —dije—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —preguntaron.

—Mi hermana me ha dicho que mientras ella y Ron están en su luna de miel, yo me valla a vivir con los Weasley y luego cuando regresen, quieren que me valla a vivir con ellos.

—¿Qué? —medio gritó Ben.

—Te piensan llevar a vivir al mundo mágico —dijo Drake.

Siendo ellos mis mejores amigos, yo no tenía secretos con ellos, así que les conté sobre la magia, es que a ellos no les podía mentir diciéndole que mi hermana se iba a un internado a Francia, cuando no era cierto; Hermione no se opuso cuando le pedí permiso de contar el secreto de la familia, mejor dicho su secreto, además ellos también eran sus amigos, no tan cercanos como lo son conmigo, pero si eran buenos amigos.

—Sí, yo no quiero irme a vivir con ellos —los dos me quedaron mirando raro—, no me miren así, no es que no quiera estar cerca de mi hermana, pero es que estarán recién casados y los voy a incomodar ¿entienden? —les dije.

—Sí —dijeron a la vez.

—Pero dile a tu hermana que te puedes quedar en casa de uno de nosotros, que no es necesario que te vayas a vivir con ellos, además de que quedamos que los tres iríamos a la universidad juntos —dijo Ben.

—Si quieres nosotros hablamos con Hermione para que te deje quedarte aquí —dijo Drake señalando a Ben y luego a él.

—Está bien —les contesté.

Luego de eso empezamos con lo que nosotros mejor hacíamos, componer música, tocar la guitarra, el bajo, la batería y cantar, así pasamos parte de mañana, almorzamos pizza y gaseosas (soda), después volvimos a lo mismo, pase toda la tarde escribiendo la letra de una nueva canción, y los chicos estaban haciendo la música. Como a las 8 de la noche regrese a casa, los chicos me acompañaron y apenas entre a mi casa se fueron.

Prendí las luces, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro, y me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el sofá a pensar en todo lo que me dijo Hermione y los chicos, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando mi hermana se sentó junto a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Aahhh —grité espantada.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —me dijo Hermy.

—Por donde viniste, cuando llegue la casa estaba a oscuras y tú —la señale—, no estabas.

—Vine por la chimenea —dijo.

—Aja —fue lo único que dije.

—¿Cómo que recién llegas? ¿Dónde estabas hasta estas horas? —preguntó.

—Te lo dije en la mañana, estaba con los chicos, componiendo un poco de música, y luego ellos me trajeron hasta a casa, no me vine sola —le dije antes de que me regañara sin motivo, y me echara un sermón de que es muy peligroso que ande sola.

—Bueno, si ellos te acompañaron, creo que no hay problema —dijo.

Nos quedamos calladas un rato, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

—Ah, te quería decir que dentro de dos días vendrán unas personas a… —la interrumpí.

—Hermy, les conté a los chicos sobre tu boda y sobre que me iba a ir a vivir contigo, ya sabes… y bueno… ellos se ofrecieron a alojarme en su casa el tiempo que quiera…

Ahora fue ella la que me interrumpió.

—¿Y tú te quieres ir a vivir a casa de uno de ellos? —yo asentí—, ¿Por qué no te quieres ir a vivir con nosotros? —preguntó un poco apenada— Ron quiere que vayas a vivir con nosotros, le caes muy bien.

No quiero ser un estorbo en sus vidas —eso hubiera querido responderle.

—Pero Hermione, Ben, Drake y yo quedamos en ir a la universidad juntos, y si me voy a vivir con ustedes, creo que no podré ir —y esa fue mi gran excusa.

—Sabes que eso no sería problema, yo te podría traer todos los días para que vayas a la universidad, ¿anda dime que aceptas? —trato de convencerme.

—No será lo mismo, no podré pasar mucho tiempo con mis amigos, y que pasa con la música, nosotros siempre nos juntos a componer música —ella me miró seria—, anda, por lo menos prométeme que lo pensaras —le rogué.

—Está bien, te lo prometo —acepto a regañadientes.

**POV Hermione**

Al siguiente día me fui a la casa de Ron, para empezar los preparativos con Molly, porque en realidad Ron no era de mucha ayuda, uff, ¡Hombres! —me dije en mi fuero interno— pero mientras que esperaba a Molly que se había ido al Callejón Diagon a hacer unas compras, empecé a platicar con Ron.

—¿Qué te pasa amor? —me preguntó Ron.

—Siento que Alex me evade —le contesté.

—Porque dices eso —me preguntó.

—Es que cada vez que quiero hablar con ella, siempre tiene algo que hacer, sino es que está muy ocupada eligiendo que carrera seguir, esta con sus amigos y ahí se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, está así desde que le dije que se fuera a vivir con nosotros, o tal vez sea la adolescencia, no sé —estaba realmente desesperada—. Y lo peor de todo es que no le he podido decir que mañana vienen los Malfoy a casa, siempre que le quiero hablar me interrumpe.

—No te preocupes, Herms, tú tienes razón cuando dices que los Malfoy apenas se den cuenta de que es muggle la dejaran en paz —me animo Ron.

—Sí eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es su comportamiento. Seguro cuando llegue a casa, la voy a encontrar dormida y no le voy poder decir nada de Malfoy —dije con pesar.

—Y si le dejas una nota.

—Que buena idea, Ron, eso haré apenas llegue a casa.

—Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas —dijo con aire presumido.

—Sí como no —le contesté.

**POV Autora**

Y cómo Hermione pensaba, apenas llego a su casa, subió a la habitación de su hermana y la encontró durmiendo, pero no era cierto Alex estaba con su laptop conversando con Ben y Drake, pero apenas sintió los pasos de su hermana se despidió de sus amigos y apago su laptop, se acomodó en su cama y fingió dormir.

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alex, la vio dormida, así que no quiso despertarla y se fue a su habitación a escribir la nota.

Al siguiente día como a las 11 de la mañana Hermione tenía la esperanza de hablar con su hermana antes de ir a la madriguera y seguir con sus preparativos de boda, pero cuando entro a la habitación de Alex escucho sonidos en el baño y supuso que se estaba bañando y no tuvo de otra que dejar la nota sobre su cama.

Cuando Alex salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, se dirigió a su closet y empezó a sacar un montón de ropa y lo tiro sobre la cama para escoger que se iba a poner ese día, cuando eligió lo que se iba a poner guardo toda la otra ropa que había sacado y al momento de levantar la última prenda de su cama sin querer tiro la nota debajo del buro.

**POV Hermione**

Después de dejar la nota sobre la cama de Alex, me aparecí en la madriguera, espero que Alex lea la nota, aunque creo que si la leerá, la deje en un lugar muy visible.

Toque la puerta.

—Hermione —dijo Molly cuando abrió la puerta—, pasa, pasa —se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara.

—Hola, Molly —salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ven —dijo dirigiéndome a la sala, nos sentamos en los sillones—, vamos a hacer la lista de invitados –apareció un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.

—De acuerdo —le dije—. Ah, Molly, y Ron —pregunté.

—Se fue al ministerio, para arreglar ese mes que se va ausentar cuando se vayan de luna de miel —sonrió y yo me sonroje sin poder evitarlo.

—Claro, se me había olvidado.

—No te preocupes, Ron estará aquí a las 4, para acompañarte a Malfoy Manor.

No contesté nada, solo le sonreí.

Estuvimos haciendo la lista de invitados, nos demoramos escribiendo los nombres de todos los Weasley's, sí que eran muchos, en cambio cuando toco hacer la lista de mis familiares solo escribí el nombre de mi hermana, ya que no tenía más familiares, algunos tíos y primos lejanos, pero no los iba a invitar porque ellos no sabían nada de la magia, luego pusimos en la lista a la nueva familia Potter, mis mejores amigos, en la lista también estaba los nombres de Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, las gemelas Patil, Luna Lovegood y por último a Theodore Nott, el nuevo amigo de Luna.

Luego ayude a Molly a preparar el almuerzo, solamente para nosotras dos, ya que los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley estaba en el ministerio y George estaba en Sortilegios Weasley.

Luego de almorzar seguimos con los preparativos, estábamos viendo el tipo de flores que adornarían casa, cuando de la nada Ron aparece por la chimenea, miró mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya son las 4, que rápido se nos fue el tiempo y no habíamos avanzado casi nada.

—Hola, amor —me saluda dándome un beso en los labios.

—Hola, cariño —le respondí al beso.

—Hola, madre —la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, hijo —respondió Molly.

—Bueno, Mione, vamos, ya quiero ver cuando Alex rechace el trato de Lucius Malfoy —rió.

Yo también lo hago.

Nos despedimos de Molly. Ron me toma de la mano y nos aparecimos en la puerta de Malfoy Manor, y como la otra vez el elfo nos saluda haciendo una ligera reverencia, pero esta vez nos lleva a la sala donde están Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

—Vaya, nos puntuales, yo creía que tendría que esperarlos —dijo rubio mayor, con su típica voz de superioridad.

—Siempre somos puntuales —le contestó con el mismo tono de voz que uso él.

—Y Malfoy —preguntó Ron, al no ver al rubio menor.

—Draco, está encargándose de unos asuntos de la empresa —contesta Narcisa.

—Bueno, creo que me tendrá que tomar de la mano para aparecernos en mi casa, señor Malfoy —sonrió con suficiencia.

Él y su esposa me toman de la mano a regañadientes y luego nos aparecemos en mi casa.

Aparecimos en la sala, ellos me sueltan de las manos como si quemara, apenas se ven dentro de mi casa.

—Alex —le grité para que venga, supongo que está en casa, ya que en la nota que le deje, le puse que a las 4 quería que esté aquí.

**POV Alex**

Desde hace dos días he estado evadiendo a mi hermana, pero es que no quiero saber nada de los preparativos de su boda, sé que suena infantil, pero que puedo hacer, tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estoy feliz porque Mione se casara con el hombre que ama y sobre todo que él la ama, pero por otro lado estoy triste porque yo ya no voy a ser su prioridad ahora formara su propia familia.

Trate de borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, viendo algunos folletos sobre qué carrera escoger, creo que me inclinaba más para Ingeniería de Sistemas, me agrada la idea de crear programas para la mejoría de las empresas. Sí ya lo decidí voy a estudiar Ingeniería de Sistemas, además así podría compartir algunas clases con los chicos, ya que ellos van estudiar Ingeniería Electrónica, y como los tres es Ingeniería no estaremos muy separados, mejor dicho yo no estaría tan separada de ellos.

Luego de almorzar sola, para variar, Ben vino a mi casa para ir a buscar a Drake y así poder ir a pasear por ahí un momento, ya que después ellos se iban a jugar béisbol con otros amigos que tenían.

Pase una tarde relajada y a las 4 me dejaron en casa y ellos se fueron.

Al rato de haber llegado a casa, sentí como cuando alguien se aparece, seguro que es mi hermana —pensé.

—Alex —escuche la voz de mi hermana llamarme.

—¿Qué pasa, Mione? —le pregunté, pero al girar para mirarla—, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —grité al ver a esas personas.

Esas personas eran mortífagos, y no entiendo porque mi hermana, Ron y Harry declararon a favor de ellos.

—Cálmate —me dijo Ron que estaba de la mano de con mi hermana.

—Así que tú eres la hermana de Granger, sí, creo que eres la indicada —dijo la mujer rubia, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—¿Indicada? ¿Indicada para qué? —pregunté.

Mi hermana y Ron estaban mirando todos mis movimientos muy fijamente, como si yo fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

—Para ser la esposa de nuestro único hijo, vas a tener el honor de estar casada con un Malfoy, niña —dijo el hombre de cabellera rubia, mirándome con superioridad.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité—. No me casare ni con su hijo ni con nadie, apenas tengo 16 años —seguí gritando.

—Hermione —dije, pero ella solo me miraba, no me daba ni una explicación sobre todo esta rara… situación.

Mi hermana no me respondía, estaba callada y Ron también estaba callado, pero que clase de broma de muy mal gusto era esta, acaso Hermione se estaba queriendo vengar por casi ignorarla estos dos días.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Benjamín

( . )

Drake

( . /_KjByTrMd-jU/S9UFv5q9rkI/AAAAAAAAACE/4vpetGG4Q5Y/s1600/normal_RETNA9%5B1% )


	5. Capítulo 5: La Indicada (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 5: La Indicada (Parte 2)**

**POV Alex**

—¡¿Qué?! —grité—. No me casare ni con su hijo ni con nadie, apenas tengo 16 años —seguí gritando.

—Hermione —dije, pero ella solo me miraba, no me daba ni una explicación sobre todo esta rara… situación.

Mi hermana no me respondía, estaba callada y Ron también estaba callado, pero que clase de broma de muy mal gusto era esta, acaso Hermione se estaba queriendo vengar por casi ignorarla estos dos días.

—Hermione —le volví a hablar—, Ron —dije al ver que mi hermana seguía sin contestarme—. ¿Qué está pasando? —medio grité.

Los dos rubios me miraban de pies a cabeza con actitud de grandeza y superioridad.

—Acaso no le has dicho nada a tu hermana sobre el motivo de nuestra visita, Granger —el rubio se dirigió a mi hermana.

Hermione solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Alex —gracias al cielo, sí habla, creí que se había quedado muda-, no leíste la nota que deje sobre tu cama.

—¿Qué nota? —pregunté confundida.

—La nota que te deje sobre tu cama diciéndote que vendría con los Malfoy's —me dijo.

—No había nada sobre mi cama —contesté.

—Bueno, después hablan sobre las notitas que se dejan o no —dijo la rubia—. Lo importante ahora es hablar sobre tu boda con mi hijo.

Siguen con eso. Que acaso no entendieron cuando les dije que no me casaría con su hijo.

—¿Qué boda? Ya les dije no me pienso casar con nadie —grité.

—Ya que tu hermana no te dijo nada, tendré que empezar desde el principio, soy Lucius Malfoy y ella es mi esposa Narcisa —señalo a la rubia.

—Ya lo sé —dije de forma aburrida.

La primera vez que los vi a ellos y su hijo fue cuando los carroñeros de Fenrir Greyback y Scabior atraparon a Harry, Ron y a mi hermana y se los llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, yo estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y estaba tan asustada que lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar la mano de Hermione, sin rozar a Greyback que la tenía apresada, luego de eso nos aparecimos en esa oscura mansión. Y la segunda vez que los vi fue en el juicio, yo siempre acompañaba a mi hermana.

—Bien, entonces sabrás lo que fuimos —asentí—, hace unos meses las familias que abandonaron a Voldemort empezamos a ser amenazados de muerte, nosotros hemos pedido al ministerio protección, pero se niegan a darnos tal protección porque todavía no confían en nosotros…

Lo interrumpí.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo eso? —pregunté desesperada.

El rubio me miró serio por la interrupción.

—Tienes mucho que ver, porque la única solución que le encontré a este problema era que Draco se casara con Granger, una heroína de guerra, pero tu hermana se negó alegando que se va a casar con Weasley y…

—Hermione —le grité—, tú al negarte casarte con su hijo —los señale— me propusiste a mí como tu reemplazo.

Los Malfoy's me miraban evidentemente enojados por volver a interrumpir, pero eso no me importo.

Yo no podía creer que Hermione hubiera hecho tal cosa.

—Eso no es cierto —contestó.

—-Entonces como supieron de mí —volví a gritarle.

—Tu hermana dice la verdad, el que te menciono sin querer, fue Weasley —dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa burlona.

Giré para mirarlo.

—Ronald Weasley, fuiste tú quien me propusiste como reemplazo de mi hermana —el pelirrojo tenía la cara del mismo color de su cabello-, yo te mato —le grité.

—No lo hice apropósito, solo se me salió sin querer —trató de defenderse.

Ron retrocedió dos pasos, al ver mi cara de enojo, pero yo trate de abalanzarme sobre él para golpearlo, sí, quería golpearlo, quería desquitar mi rabia con él, con el único culpable, pero no pude ni siquiera tocarle un cabello porque mi hermana me cogió de la cintura e impidió que me acercara a su prometido.

—Alexandra, cálmate —me gritó—, queriendo golpearlo no solucionaras nada.

¡Ay! Maldición ni siquiera me dejaba darle una bofetada, si se lo merecía.

—Ya, suéltame —le dije—, no le haré nada a tu prometido —hable con burla.

Luego de unos segundos ella me soltó.

—Puedo continuar o van a seguir comportándose de manera infantil —dijo el rubio, y como nos quedamos en silencio, él prosiguió—, luego de que Weasley revelara tu existencia, nosotros decidimos que dejaríamos a Granger tranquila y que mi hijo mejor se casara con la otra chica que acompaño al trío de oro en la búsqueda de los horrocruces —sonrió con malicia, luego de mirarme nuevamente de pies a cabeza—, y como dijo mi esposa, tú eres la indicada para ser la esposa de mi hijo, aunque eres joven sé que te sabrás comportar como una esposa.

—Un momento señor, acaso no escucho cuando le dije que no me casaría con su hijo —la terquedad de ese hombre me estaba desesperando.

—Aunque la boda solo sea un trato y dure solo un año, tendrá que ser una gran boda, como todo un Malfoy se merece —dijo la rubia.

Ese par de rubios habían ignorado olímpicamente lo que dije, ¿Qué es lo que les sucede?

—Oigan Malfoy's —Hermy llamo su atención-, mi hermana se acaba de negar a su trato, ¿qué no entienden?, ya no insistan más.

Vaya por fin alguien era sensato, y alegaba por mí.

—Gracias —dije con tono de cansancio.

—Ya las oyeron Malfoy's, ninguna de las dos quiso aceptar su trato, y no habiendo nada más de que hablar, creo que es hora de dejar esto por la paz. Les aconsejo que se busquen otra solución a su problema —dijo seriamente Ron.

Pues no habría problema, sino hubieras abierto la boca, Ron —pensé.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Weasley, así que no te metas. El trato que vengo hacer es con la pequeña Granger y no con ninguno de los dos —dijo el rubio, señalando a Ron a Herms.

¿Pequeña Granger? Acaso no escucho que mi nombre es Alexandra.

—Sí es de mi incumbencia, porque dentro de unas semanas seré el esposo de Hermione, y a Alex la quiero como a una hermana, y la protegeré como tal, de personas como ustedes —dijo Ron.

Debo de reconocer que lo que dijo me conmovió un poco, pero eso no significa que por su culpa estoy metida en este embrollo.

Los rubios miraron a Ron y sonrieron con burla, giraron su mirada hacia mí, ignorándolo.

—No hay un lugar donde podamos hablar sin interrupciones, niña —dijo Malfoy.

¿Niña? Me llamo niña, esto es colmo.

-Alexandra, me llamo Alexandra, no niña —dije amargamente.

—Bien, Alexandra —dijo mi nombre con burla—, porque mejor nos llevas a un lugar donde podamos hablar a solas.

—De ninguna manera voy a permitir eso, no dejare que ustedes dos se queden en una habitación solos con mi hermana.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Qué es lo que temes? —preguntó la tal Narcisa a Hermione.

—Creo que teme que hechicemos a su hermana —dijo el esposo de la rubia—, por favor Granger, no subestimes a tu hermana, acaso piensas que no se podría defender de nosotros —rió—, me imagino que la pequeña Granger es igual de inteligente que tú, y que también es una buena bruja ¿verdad?

¿Bruja? ¿Yo? ¿Una bruja? ¿Por qué piensan que soy una bruja? Esto es confuso.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno cuando comprendí lo que pasaba, ellos creen que yo soy una bruja, acaso ni Hermione ni Ron le dijeron que no lo soy.

Giré para mirarlos a los dos y tenían en sus rostros una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Ellos al percatarse de que los miraba, sonrieron, yo les devolví la sonrisa y les guiñe un ojo.

Volví a mirar a los Malfoy's y les dije:

—Que es lo que quieren que hablemos a solas, que no se puede enterar mi hermana ni Ron. Pretenden acaso convencerme de otra manera —les sonreí—. Sinceramente no le veo el caso de hablar a solas, porque de todas formas yo les contare todo lo que me digan, así que ¿Qué es lo que me querían decir? —les pregunté—, vamos, hablen —les urgí.

Sonrieron.

—Bien, veo que no quisiste aceptar al comienzo, porque tú no recibías nada a cambio ¿verdad? —dijo la rubia.

Los Malfoy's compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—No entiendo de que me hablan —confesé, en verdad no entendía.

—¿No entiendes? —dijo el rubio arrogante sonriendo—, yo creo que sí, porque mejor no nos dices cuantos galeones quieres para aceptar casarte con hijo, no importa la cantidad, nosotros podremos pagarte lo que quieras.

Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír.

—Piensa pagarme —susurré—, Ay, señores Malfoy, a mí no me importa el dinero, ¿sabe?, mis padres nos dejaron una gran herencia a Hermione y a mí, una herencia que nos permitiría vivir con todos los lujos y comodidades que queramos, sin trabajar por el resto de nuestras vidas —volví a sonreír.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron los dos a la vez, confundidos.

—Entonces que es lo que quieres a cambio para aceptar, si el dinero no te hace falta que es lo que quieres —pregunta la mujer enojada.

—Ahí quería llegar señores —dije seria.

Inhalé y exhalé.

—Bien, señores, ustedes me piden que me case con su hijo para que así poder tener la protección que necesitan, y el ministerio se las darían al saber que su hijo se casó con la hermana de una de las heroínas de guerra ¿cierto?

—¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir exactamente? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Quiero que me digan porque no ha venido su hijo a convencerme, acaso no es lo suficientemente hombre como para venir él mismo a proponerme este trato, en vez de mandar a sus papás a convencerme —sonreí.

Ron rió escandalosamente.

—No te permito que pongas en entre dicho la hombría de mi hijo —me gritó el rubio.

La mirada que me dirigió el rubio me dio miedo, se volvió llena de odio, parecía que me podía pulverizar con esa mirada.

—Y yo no le permito que le grite a mi hermana —hablo severamente Hermione.

—Entonces dile a tu hermanita que no vuelva a hablar así de un Malfoy —siseó la rubia.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, el señor no volverá a gritarme, claro, siempre y cuando todavía necesite de mi ayuda —dije tratando de que mi voz sonara firme.

—Eso quiere decir que aceptas —dijo la rubia con voz triunfante.

No tan rápido —pensé.

—No he dicho eso, lo que quise decir es que si quieren que su hijo se case conmigo, entonces él tendrá que venir a pedirme que me case con él.

—Para eso hemos venido nosotros —hablo el rubio sin gritarme esta vez, pero su mirada aun daba miedo.

—Es que hay algo que ustedes no saben de mí, y solo con su hijo lo hablaré y si él acepta esa parte de mí —sonreí—, entonces yo juro que acepto casarme con su hijo, cuando él quiera.

Ron y Hermione me miraban sorprendidos.

No entiendo de qué se preocupan, por lo que yo sé, a esta familia no le agradan los muggles, y siendo yo una, su hijo no aceptara casarse conmigo. Con Hermione si hubiera aceptado casarse porque ella si tiene magia y lo más importante es una heroína.

—Señores, ustedes también pueden venir con su hijo sí así lo quieren, pero solo será la decisión de él la que tomare en cuenta, no la de ustedes. Y como ya dije si su hijo acepta yo también acepto —dije—. Ya no tengo más que decir, así que me retiro, buenas noches señores Malfoy, coordinen con mi hermana su próxima visita —agregué antes de ir a mi habitación.

**POV Hermione**

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Que aceptaba casarse con Malfoy si él aceptaba esa parte de ella, ¿a qué se refiere cuando dice eso?

Sonreí.

—Ya comprendo —medio grité.

—¿Qué es lo que comprendes?, porque si es así, explícame porque yo no entiendo nada de lo que dijo tu hermana, como que aceptara casarse con el egocéntrico de Draco Malfoy –dijo Ron preocupado.

—Ron, mi hermana planea decirle solo al hurón que es muggle y ¿Cuál crees que será la respuesta del hurón cuando se enteré de que es muggle?

—Se negara a casarse con ella —susurró Ron.

—Exacto. Y entonces cuando él se niegue, sus padres le reclamaran por no querer casarse con Alex, el hurón le dirá el motivo de no querer casarse con ella, y entonces…

—Ese par de rubios no volverán a insistir cuando sepan la verdad —dijo Ron, interrumpiéndome.

Odio que me interrumpan.

—No, cariño —le dije—, a los padres de Malfoy se le ven desesperados, creo que a ellos no le importara que Alex sea muggle, de todas formas querrán que se case con su huroncito. Pero Alex dijo que solo tomaría en cuenta la decisión del hurón —sonreí.

—Y obviamente la respuesta del hurón será un rotundo "NO", no aceptara casarse –Ron también sonrió-. No cabe duda que ella es igual de inteligente que tú, mi amor —me tomó de la cintura y me beso, ese beso sabía a gloria.

Nos separamos por falta de aire.

—Más que inteligente —retomé el tema—, yo diría que Alex es astuta, muy astuta. Tal vez el hurón hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo porque tengo poderes, pero nunca aceptaría casarse con una muggle.

—Pero aun así el hurón hubiese aceptado casarse contigo, yo nunca lo hubiera permitido —sentencio Ron.

—¿Y tú piensas que yo hubiera aceptado? —pregunté.

—No, nunca —dijo Ron—. Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, ya es un poco tarde. Adiós amor —me volvió a besar.

—Adiós, cariño, nos vemos mañana —le dije.

—Ah, despídeme de Alex, porque yo no pienso subir a despedirme, no vaya ser que intente matarme —dijo fingiendo miedo y luego de unos minutos desapareció.

**POV Draco**

Cuando llegue a la mansión, encontré a mis padres en la sala, pero tenían unas caras.

—Buenas noches, padre, madre —los salude—, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? —pregunté.

—Granger —susurró mi padre.

—Que les dijo la sabelotodo —pregunté.

—La otra Granger —dijo mi madre—, es peor que la sabelotodo.

—¿Por qué? —volví a preguntar—. También se negó a la boda.

—Quiere que vayas tú a convencerla —dijo mi padre.

—Y porque tengo que ir, acaso no le dijeron que solo es un trato y no porque yo esté interesado en ella —dije.

—Eso fue lo que yo le dije, pero esa mocosa alega que te tiene que decir algo, algo que solo te lo dirá a ti Draco, y que después de que te diga ese 'algo', solo tomara en cuenta tu decisión —dijo mi padre, se le veía muy molesto.

—¿Qué decisión? —le pregunté.

—De que si aceptas o no casarte –contestó mi madre.

—Esa mocosa planea algo, Draco, lo vi en su mirada. Es astuta, sí, pero nosotros seremos más astutos que ella —siseó mi padre.

—¿Qué podría estar planeando? —pregunté más para mí mismo que para que me respondieran mis padres.

—No lo sé, Draco —contestó mi madre.

—Tal vez quiera dinero —afirmé.

—No quiere dinero, le ofrecí la cantidad que ella quiera para que acepte casarse contigo, pero lo rechazo, nos dijo a tu madre y a mí, que sus padres le dejaron a ella y a Granger una gran herencia que les permitía vivir toda su vida sin trabajar.

Maldita sea, que querrá esa otra Granger, en vez de estar honrada en casarse con un Malfoy, todavía pone condiciones. Pero ya le haré saber que con los Malfoy's no se juega.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Eres una Muggle?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Eres una Muggle?**

**POV Hermione**

Luego de que Ron se fuera subí al segundo piso y fui directo a la habitación de Alex.

Entré sin tocar, todo estaba oscuro y pude divisar a mi hermana envuelta en las cobijas de pies a cabeza.

—Sé que estas despierta, Alex —le dije, pero ella ni se movió—, vamos deja de fingir —al instante se destapo y prendió la luz de la lámpara.

Me miró y sonrió ligeramente. Yo suspiré.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —la regañé.

—¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo de lo que me hablas —dijo de forma inocente. Pero yo la conocía muy bien como para saber que ella tramaba algo.

—No finjas inocencia conmigo —le dije—. Cómo es eso de que si Draco Malfoy acepta "esa parte de ti" —hice comillas con mis dedos cuando dije esa última frase—, tú juras casarte con el rubio oxigenado.

Alex se sentó y dio ligeros golpes sobre su cama invitándome a que yo me siente junto a ella. Así lo hice y esperé su respuesta.

—Hermione, yo no conozco mucho o mejor dicho yo no conozco nada al hijo de los Malfoy, pero tú sí —me señalo—. Y según lo que me contaste, él siempre te insultaba, te molestaba por ser hija de muggles; ¿y tú crees que él querrá casarse con una muggle como yo? —preguntó.

—No —contesté muy segura—. Y no lo conozco tanto como tú dices, solo sé que es insoportable, idiota, egocéntrico, narcisista, cretino, petulante, engreído, prepotente, altanero, vanidoso, arrogante, megalómano, jactancioso, etc., etc., pero él y sus padres cambiaron de bando para luchar junto a Harry y a la Orden.

—Guau… me dejas anonadada con todas esas cualidades tan maravillosas que posee —dijo con sarcasmo.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, basta de sarcasmo. Ahora dime que pasaría si en el peor de los casos a Malfoy no le importe que seas muggle y aun así te quiera como su esposa —le pregunté seria.

—Si eso ocurriera, aunque lo dudo…, yo tendría que… cumplir con lo que dije y me casaría con él —dijo dando un pequeño suspiro.

—Yo no lo permitiría, eres menor de edad —le aseguré.

—Pero di mi palabra, y la palabra de las Granger, se cumple, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de lo que decían nuestros padres? —me preguntó.

Yo solo pude asentir.

Luego cambiamos de tema y empezamos a platicar sobre mi boda y los preparativos que estaba realizando con Molly, le conté como fue que Ron me propuso matrimonio y me dio el anillo de compromiso, también hablamos de la carrera que había decidido estudiar, recordamos cosas de cuando éramos pequeñas, de nuestros padres. Así estuvimos casi toda la noche, hasta que Alex se quedó dormida en mis brazos, trate de acostarla bien, para luego irme a mi habitación, pero no me fue posible porque enseguida ella me abrazo como cuando éramos niñas y le daba miedo la oscuridad. Lo bueno fue que no me volvió a insistir sobre irse a vivir una temporada a la casa de Drake o de Benjamín. Pero si me dieran a escoger entre que mi hermana se vaya a vivir con uno de sus amigos o casarse con Malfoy, preferiría la primera opción.

Poco a poco a mí también me venció el sueño y me dormí

Me desperté a las 6 de la mañana porque hoy día si tenía que ir al Ministerio a trabajar, ya había pasado mi semana de vacaciones que pedí. Me levanté con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Alex y fui a mi habitación, me di una ducha rápida, me cambie, me puse un vestido rojo straples hasta las rodillas, encima me puse un saco color negro, me calce unos zapatos de tacón de color negro y por último me puse unos aretes con piedras negras, luego me peine y me maquille ligeramente.

Ropa de Hermione ( hermione_granger/set?id=110222156)

Baje a la cocina y desayune cereal con leche, comí lentamente porque cuando vi la hora aún era temprano. Cuando termine de desayunar volví a ver la hora, eran 7:30 de la mañana, subí al segundo piso para coger mi cartera. Entré a la habitación de Alex, ella seguía dormida, le di un beso en la frente, eso la despertó.

—¿Por qué estas vestida así? —dijo entre sueños.

—Hoy día vuelvo al Ministerio —ello me miró confusa—, te lo dije ayer, pero creo que estabas más dormida que despierta.

Dirigió su mirada a mi mano izquierda y señalo mi anillo.

—Es el anillo de compromiso que me dio Ron, te lo enseñe ayer —asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, yo sonreí—. Cuando esté completamente despierta se acordara de todo.

Anillo de compromiso que le dio Ron a Hermione

( . /ui/18/47/66/1389082264_585474166_ )

Todavía era muy temprano como para que ella se levantará. La cubrí bien con las cobijas y salí de su habitación. Y al instante aparecí en la puerta del Ministerio, aun nuevo día de trabajo.

**POV Alex**

Me desperté confusa cuando sonó mi celular, lo cogí para contestar, era Ben. Me dijo que iba a venir con Drake a recogerme, para hacer las compras de los útiles que nos habían pedido para la universidad, yo todavía adormilada le dije: está bien y colgué.

Me estiré todavía en mi cama y con mucha paciencia me levante, me metí al baño y me bañe y lave mi cabeza con el shampoo olor a duraznos, mi favorito. Me puse un vestido sencillo a rayas, ese fue el regalo que me dio Hermione en mí último cumpleaños, hace casi un mes, lo combine con unos botines plateados, me peine dejando que cabello callera en cascara por mi espalda y por último me eché un poco de perfume con un sutil olor a rosas.

Ropa de Alex ( . )

Luego baje a la cocina y desayune ensalada de frutas, cuando termine de desayunar subí a mi habitación y me metí al baño a lavarme los dientes, todo eso lo hice un tiempo record, porque los chicos ya iban pasar por mí.

Escuche el auto de Ben, que se estacionaba en la entrada de mi casa. Los chicos llegaron justo cuando ya descendía de las escaleras, antes de abrirles la puerta tome mis llaves, mi celular y mi tarjeta de crédito y los guarde en mi bolso.

—Hola, chicos —los salude con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno apenas salí de casa.

—Hola, Alex —me contestaron los dos a la vez, pero Ben añadió—. Estás preciosa Alex, pareces un ángel del cielo que bajo a la tierra.

Yo me sonroje al escuchar eso y Drake sonrió —Gracias, Ben —susurré.

—Bueno, en marcha —dijo Drake, pero antes abrió la puerta del pasajero como todo un caballero, para que yo entrara.

Primero entramos a una papelería a comprar los libros que nos habían pedido, cuadernos, lápices, lapiceros y muchas otras cosas más. Luego fuimos a un electrodoméstico porque yo me quería comprar una laptop que tenga más capacidad para poder instalar todos los programas que necesite, Ben y Drake también se compraron una laptop cada uno.

Como a las 2 de la tarde nos dio hambre y fuimos a un restaurant de comida rápida. Pedimos una pizza hawaiana familiar, comí dos rebanadas de pizza y con eso ya estaba satisfecha, Drake y Ben se comieron casi toda la pizza ellos solos y todavía pidieron una hamburguesa cada uno, sí que los chicos comen mucho, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Luego de cancelar la cuenta, que para variar ni Ben ni Drake me dejaron pagar mi parte que me correspondía por más que insistí.

Volvimos a subir al auto de Ben, me dejaría en mi casa porque ellos tenían una cita con gemelas, no puedo creer que me vayan a cambiar por unas gemelas recién aparecidas, cuando ellos me lo cantaron fingí molestia, pero terminé riendo al ver sus caras de incrédulos, ellos se unieron a mis risas.

—Bien, señorita, Granger, ya está en su casa sana y salva —dijo Ben, tratando de imitar la voz de un mayordomo.

—Muchas gracias, Benjamín —le seguí el juego, a la vez que carraspeaba para que se bajara y me abriera la puerta del auto.

A su vez Drake sacaba todas mis bolsas y las cargaba, los dos me acompañaron hasta la puerta. Saque las llaves de mi cartera y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Ben me arrebato las llaves y él fue quien abrió la puerta.

Yo lo miré confusa.

—Solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo, ¿verdad, Drake? —dijo Ben.

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo Drake.

—Adelante, señorita, Granger —dijo Ben, siguiendo con su juego.

—Gracias —le contesté y pasé, y luego lo hicieron ellos.

Ya dentro de mi casa yo seguí con el juego —Drake, Benjamín, ¿a qué esperan?, vamos síganme a mi habitación para dejen mis cosas ahí.

—Sí, señorita, Granger —contestaron al unisonó.

Me siguieron hasta mi habitación, pero ya dejando ese tonto juego de que ellos eran mis mayordomos y yo la señorita de la casa.

—Gracias, chicos —les dije cuando dejaron mis cosas sobre mi cama.

—De nada, Alex —contestaron los dos.

—Uhm… Alex, ya le dijiste a tu hermana sobre quedarte en casa de uno de nosotros y…

—Sí —dije interrumpiendo a Ben.

—¿Y qué te contestó? —preguntó Drake.

—Que lo pensaría.

—Ojala y te deje quedarte con uno de nosotros —dijo Ben.

—Sí, ojala y sí, no quisiera incomodar a mi hermana en su casa —les dije—, haré todo lo posible para que me deje quedarme.

—Suerte con eso —dijo Drake.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Drake hablo.

—Benjamín, se nos va a ser tarde para nuestra cita con las gemelas sexys.

Yo los miré ofendida.

—Tú eres mil veces más sexy que ellas —me dijo Ben acariciándome la mejilla.

Lo miré fijamente y le sonreí avergonzada.

—¿Acaso estás tratando de seducir a Alex, Ben? —le preguntó Drake muy serio—. Porque no creo que lo logres, no eres su tipo —dijo luego y soltó una risotada.

Por poco y creí que lo decía en serio, pero era de esperarse de Drake.

—Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso, mira como rió —le contestó Ben, quien ya había quitado su mano de mi mejilla.

—No te enojes, Ben, ya sabes cómo es de bromista, Drake —le dije y él asintió.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Ben—. Bueno, vamos Drake; nos vemos mañana, Alex.

—Los acompaño a la puerta —les dije.

Y así lo hice, los acompañé hasta la puerta y me quede con la puerta entre abierta hasta que ya no podía ver el auto.

Entré en casa e iba a subir a mi habitación, pero cuando pase por la sala de estar, algo llamo mi atención. Eran ellos, que hacían ellos acá, ¿Qué hacían los Malfoy nuevamente aquí, en mi casa?, pero no solamente estaban la pareja de rubios, sino que ahora los acompañaba su hijo.

Yo creí que los vería por lo menos hasta después de la boda de Herms, creí que el rubio menor se iba a hacer de rogar para venir, pero me equivoque.

Un momento, en verdad ellos estarán aquí, o me los estoy imaginado —pensé.

Los miré detenidamente a los tres rubios, no me los estaba imaginado, en verdad están aquí, pero como llegaron, como es que están aquí de repente, si cuando llegue no había nadie, ¿o sí?, sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mí, era él, él me miraba con una expresión neutra de arriba abajo cada parte de mi cuerpo, esto era incomodo, sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda, solo le falta decirme puedes dar una vuelta, parecía que podía ver hasta mi alma.

Desvié su mirara, ya no se la podía sostener, era demasiado penetrante. ¿Pero por qué me miraba tanto?, que acaso nunca había visto a una chica ¿o qué? Hasta que caí en la cuenta, él me miraba tanto porque mi vestido era demasiado corto, me sonroje al instante, espero que este pervertido no lo note. Volví a mirarlo y él me sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa contenía arrogancia.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —hablé al fin, tratando de que mis voz sonara firme.

**POV Draco**

Luego de la conversación que tuve con mis padres, me fui a mi habitación. Estaba enojado, que se creía esa mocosa para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. No me conoce, sí definitivamente no me conoce, porque si me conociera, no hubiera pedido que fuera yo mismo a tratar de convencerla. La hermana de Granger está jugando con fuego y el que juega con fuego al final se quema.

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco tarde, pero con el único propósito de terminar de una vez por todas el asunto ese con la hermana de Granger.

Luego de que me duche y me cambie de ropa, baje a desayunar.

—Buenos días, madre —la salude.

—Buenos días, hijo —me respondió mi madre con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, amo —dijo el elfo sirviéndome mi desayuno, yo solo lo miré, pero no le respondí.

—¿Y mi padre? —pregunté al no verlo sentado en la cabecera de la mesa como siempre.

—Se a las empresas desde muy temprano —me contestó—. ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Te veo pensativo.

—No es nada, madre, es solo que hoy día voy a ir a ver a esa mocosa, la hermana de la sabelotodo —le comente.

No me agradaba nada poner un solo pie en el mundo muggle, pero por la seguridad de mis padres y de mí mismo lo haría, pero esa mocosa me pagaría toda esta estúpida condición que pone.

—De acuerdo, Draco, entonces los estare esperando a tu padre y a ti para ir a casa de los Granger —fue lo único que dijo mi madre. A ella tampoco parecía agradarle mucho la idea de ir al mundo muggle.

Luego de desayunar fui a la empresa. Cuando entré a la oficina de mi padre, él tenía una expresión dura en su rostro y hasta parecía ligeramente más pálido.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, padre? —le pregunté preocupado.

A toda respuesta él solo me entrego un pergamino. El cual me dispuse a leer.

Malfoy

Espero que tengas muy bien cuidada a tu familia, no vaya hacer que algo les pueda pasar, no sé, tal vez caminando por las calles o hasta en tu misma mansión podría caerles la maldición Avada Kedavra, y sería una lástima que tú no puedas hacer nada para impedirlo. Te tenemos muy bien vigilado Lucius Malfoy, a ti, a tu esposa y a tu heredero, sé que tu hijo acaba de regresar de España y que la sangre sucia de Granger y el traidor a la sangre de Weasley estuvieron un par de días en tu mansión, me pregunto qué es lo que te propones para tratar con ellos, si tú antes los considerabas escorias, aunque claro, se me olvidaba que eso fue antes de que nos traicionaras, antes de que desertaras y dejaras a nuestro Lord.

PD: Cuídate Malfoy y cuida de tu patética familia.

Con todo nuestro amor

Los Mortífagos, tus viejos amigos

—No nos harán nada, padre, de eso puedes estar seguro, porque hay mismo pienso ir a ver a la hermana de Granger, y cueste lo que me cueste esa mocosa se convertirá en mi esposa, si es posible hasta la obligare a casarse conmigo —sentencie.

Mi no me contestó nada solo asintió.

Pasamos toda la mañana trabajando, luego fuimos a casa a almorzar con mi madre como era costumbre, claro que no le mencionamos nada acerca de la amenaza que recibió mi padre, acordamos callar eso y no preocuparla.

Ya en la tarde decidimos ir al mundo muggle, para que de una vez por todas la hermana de Granger me diga eso tan importante.

Mi padre nos tomó de la mano a mi madre y a mí para aparecernos en esa casa muggle.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que ya estaba en casa de Granger, al parecer estábamos en la sala, esa casa tenía las paredes pintadas de crema, había muchas fotos por todas partes, encima de la chimenea, en la mesita de centro, en las cómodas, también vi un extraño artefacto, muy grande y rectángulo, ya no le quise prestar más atención de la necesaria.

—Parece que no hay nadie —dijo mi madre.

—De seguro Granger debe de estar trabajando en el ministerio, pero y la niña tonta donde estará —le contestó mi padre.

—Creo que debimos avisarle a Granger que íbamos a venir —escuche que habló mi madre.

—Hubiera puesto cualquier pretexto para que no vengamos —dijo mi padre, parecía tenso.

Mientras esperábamos a que esa mocosa llegue, no pude evitar seguir mirando todo a mí alrededor. Me di cuenta de un detalle, las fotos muggles no se movían, eran estáticas, en una de las fotos, salían dos niñas, una tenía el cabello castaño claro alborotado, sí, esa era la sabelotodo y la otra niña más pequeña tenía el cabello más oscuro que Granger, pero a diferencia de la sabelotodo, esa niña tenía el cabello con ondas, las dos estaban abrazadas y sonreían. En la otra foto, salían ellas dos un poco más grandes y con sus padres, los cuatro estaban abrazados y muy sonrientes. Sentí envidia de que ellas si podían demostrar sus sentimientos libremente y en cambio mi familia siempre teníamos que aparentar ser fríos y serios. Seguí viendo las demás fotos y en una de ellas salía el trío de oro muy sonrientes, pero no parecía que esa foto fuera tomada en el mundo mágico, seguramente sería en el mundo muggle, las otras fotos que habían me sorprendió más, estaban el trío de oro, pero esta vez acompañados de la hermana de Granger, la cual salía dándole un beso a Potter, esa foto parecía que era en el mundo mágico, en la otra foto salían Weasley, sus hermanos gemelos, la mini Weasley que estaba abrazada de Potter, Granger al lado de Weasley, y otra vez salía la mocosa, hermana de Granger, pero con ella estaban juntos dos chicos, el que la tenía abrazada, tenía el castaño oscuro y ojos marrones y el otro tenía el cabello castaño claro.

La última foto me pareció muy extraña, era el hermano de Weasley, el que trabajaba en el ministerio, creo que se llama Percival, salía abrazando a la hermana de Granger, ella tenía ligeramente la cabeza levantada mirándolo embelesada y él le sonreía, eso era raro, siempre me pareció muy serio.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos —dijo mi madre a la vez que me distrajo de seguir viendo las fotos.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, Cissy, parece que no vendrán hasta muy…

Un extraño ruido cerca de la puerta distrajo a mi padre de los que estaba diciendo, yo me acerque a la ventana y vi un auto color azul, del cual bajo un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro, parecía ser el mismo de la foto, luego bajo el otro chico de cabello castaño claro, el primer chico abrió la puerta y de ahí bajo una chica esbelta, no tan alta de cabellos largos castaño oscuro y con ondas, parecía ser la hermana de Granger, empezaron hablar, pero no los podía escuchar.

Me aleje de la ventana cuando los vi que iban a entrar. Y así fue, los tres entraron, ella iba adelante y los otros dos iban detrás de ella cargándoles unas bolsas, iban tan distraídos que no se percataron de nuestra presencia.

—Drake, Benjamín, ¿a qué esperan?, vamos síganme a mi habitación para dejen mis cosas ahí —la escuche ordenarles a esos dos muggles. Su voz era muy suave, pero con autoridad.

—Sí, señorita, Granger —contestaron los dos al unisonó.

¿Acaso serían sus criados? No me lo parecía, los vi sonriéndose, parecían tener mucha confianza y de esa forma no se tratan a los empleados.

La siguieron hasta su habitación, me imagino.

—La mocosa ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia —refunfuñó mi padre.

—Ya bajara o si no nosotros mismos iremos por ella —dijo mi madre.

No hizo falta ir por ella, ya que luego de unos minutos los tres bajaron y se fueron hacia la salida, al parecer ella los estaba acompañando a la puerta.

Después de despedir a sus amigos o lo que sean que eran, ella paso nuevamente por la sala, y se paró de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Y así estuvo unos minutos mirándonos como si fuéramos fantasmas, yo también tuve tiempo de observarla detenidamente, era blanca, con ojos marrones, nariz respingada, pómulos sobresalientes, delgada, cabello castaño oscuro, largo y ondeado, debo de reconocer que es bella, mucho más bella que Granger, pero que estoy pensando ¿Yo? Creyendo que Granger es bella, creo que me afecto venir a este mundo.

Quise apartar mi mirada de ella, pero no pude, me llamaba la atención su vestido, era demasiado corto, dejando al descubierto sus piernas largas, yo creía que esta mocosa era igual de santurrona que su hermana, pero ya veo que no. Ella desvió su mirada, como si ya no pudiera seguir mirándome, acaso le di miedo, no lo creo. Me di cuenta de que estaba muy sonrojada, acaso mi mirada le hizo avergonzar, creo que me podre divertir un poco con ella, luego de unos minutos volvió a mirarme y yo le sonreí ligeramente.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme, pero se le notaba que estaba nerviosa.

—Hemos venido a acabar de una vez por todas sobre el asunto que dejamos pendiente ayer —dijo mi padre—, y como veras mi hijo —me señaló— ha venido para saber qué es eso que le tienes que decir.

—¿Y mi hermana sabe de su visita? —preguntó la mini Granger.

—No. Porque con la que vamos a hablar es contigo, no con tu hermana —le contestó mi madre.

—Creí que no vendrían hasta después de un tiempo —dijo mirando a todas partes, como queriendo huir.

—Es mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez —le dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima, me gustaba verla nerviosa—. Soy Draco Malfoy —me presenté.

—Ya sé quién eres —susurró—, te vi en el juicio de hace como dos años —concluyó.

¿Acaso ella fue al juicio de mis padres y al mío? No me percate de su presencia, pero es que estaba más preocupado a que si me sentenciaban a estar en Azkaban o no.

—Bueno, aquí estoy, que es lo que querías decirme —le hable fríamente.

Ahora fue ella la que me sonrió ligeramente, parecía que ya no le causa nerviosismo ni miedo. Ya veremos por cuanto tiempo sigue con esa valentía repentina.

—Eso que te tengo que decir, será a solas —dijo—, tus padres se pueden quedar aquí en la sala.

—Bien, donde podemos hablar.

—En el despacho —dijo, pero todavía seguía con esa sonrisa tonta—, tomen asiento señores Malfoy, se quedan en su casa —empezó a caminar hacia el despacho, y yo la seguí, pero de pronto paró— oh, qué mala educada soy, gustan algo de tomar señores —les preguntó a mis padres.

—No, gracias. Lo único que quiero es terminar con esto —contestó mi padre.

—De acuerdo —siguió guiándome hacia el famoso despacho.

—Aquí es —dijo abriendo una puerta, ella entró primero y luego yo.

Miré todo mí alrededor, tenía las paredes del mismo color que toda casa, un escritorio grande, con sus respectivas sillas, y había un estante lleno de libros, seguramente el lugar preferido de la sabelotodo.

—Vamos, dime de una eso tan importante, niña —le dije despectivamente.

—Mi nombre es Alexandra Granger, no se te olvide, así que deja de llamarme niña, odio que me llamen así y menos con ese tono que usaste —seguía con esa valentía.

—Bien, Granger, entonces habla de una vez.

Me miró seria.

—Primero podrías poner el hechizo silenciador —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —le pregunté.

—Solo hazlo, nada te cuesta —contestó. Saque mi varita y puse el hechizo, para que así terminemos más rápido.

—Ahora sí, ya puedes hablar —le casi grité.

—No gustas tomar asiento —dijo señalándome una silla.

Apreté mis puños, esta mocosa estaba sacándome de mis casillas.

—Maldita sea habla de una buena vez —le grité.

—Que gruñón eres —me dijo, maldita mocosa, pensé, ya me las pagaras—. Te harás viejo si sigues renegando tanto —sonrió.

Contrólate, Draco —me decía a mí mismo, respirando lentamente.

—Te lo voy a decir de frente —dijo a la vez que su sonrisa se agrandaba—. Soy muggle —soltó.

—¿Qué? —grité, sin poderme creer lo que me dijo.

—Sí, soy muggle, esa es la razón por la que yo no pude poner el hechizo, por eso nunca fui Hogwarts como mi hermana, yo fui a un colegio muggle, como yo —terminó de hablar a la vez que jugaba con su collar, muy despreocupada.

—Eres una mentirosa, si fueras muggle, entonces no hubieras acompañada a Potter ni a Weasley y mucho menos a Granger, en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, tu querida hermana nunca te hubiera puesto en peligro —siseé.

—Bueno, ella no me quería llevar, porque decía que era muy peligroso, pero yo le lloré, le supliqué que no me dejara sola, y entonces Hermione no tuvo otro remedio que llevarme —dijo.

—¿Eres una muggle? No lo puedo creer —susurré.

—Y ya que sabes la verdad, es hora de ir con tus padres para que les digas tu decisión, y como les dije a tus padres ayer, solo tomaré en cuenta tu respuesta.

No le contesté, aún estaba muy sorprendido, la hermana de Granger, es una muggle, pero es lógico, si sus padres eran muggles, entonces ella también podría serlo.

—Aunque yo sé cuál será tu decisión. Ustedes una familia de magos sangre pura, nunca querrían a una muggle como parte de su familia —dijo—, y sobre todo tú, Malfoy, que siempre molestabas a mi hermana por ser hija de muggles —agregó.

Así que este era su juego, esto era lo que tramaba, ella pensaba que al decirme la verdad, yo la rechazaría inmediatamente, quizás si no hubiera leído esa carta que le enviaron a mi padre amenazándolo, yo la rechazaría, pero ahora no lo haré, no permitiré que por mi culpa le pase algo a mi familia.

—Puedes quitar el hechizo, por favor, tienes que decirle la decisión que tomaste a tus padres —dijo aun sonriendo.

Ya veremos quien sonríe al final —me dije.

Quite el hechizo que nos dirigimos otra vez a la sala. Ahí estaban mis padres con una expresión de seria en sus rostros.

—Su hijo le dirá la decisión que tomo después de haber oído todo lo que le dije —le soltó todo eso apenas entramos en la sala.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Draco? —preguntó mi padre.

—Granger, es muggle —les dije.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —gritó mi madre.

—Claro que si señora Malfoy, mis padres eran muggles, eso quiere decir que yo también lo soy, Hermione era la única con ese don de la magia.

La miré serio, tenía ganas de mandarle un crucio al ver que sonreía.

—Supongo que el trato quedo desecho, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy? Al ser yo muggle, entonces no me querrá, pero como dije la única decisión que tomaré en cuenta será la de su hijo.

Mi padre estaba entre confundido, sorprendido y enojado y mi madre estaba con una expresión que no pude entender.

—¿Cuál es tu decisión, Draco? —me preguntó mi padre, muy serio.

Miré serio a esa mocosa estúpida, y ella también me miró y sonrió.

—Acepto casarme con ella —dije con una sonrisa y a Granger al instante se le borro la sonrisa y se puso pálida.

—¿Estás seguro, Draco? —me preguntó mi madre.

—Así es madre, no me importa que sea muggle —le contesté.

—No —gritó la mini Granger—. Se suponía que tu respuesta iba ser que 'NO'.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? No te acuerdas que nos dijiste que jurabas casarte con Draco, si él aceptaba 'esa parte de ti' –dijo mi padre.

—Sí, yo también lo escuche —dijo mi madre—, y también dijiste que si Draco aceptaba, tú también lo harías.

—Pero…

**Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 7: Me Gusta

**Capítulo 7: Me Gusta**

**POV Alex**

—Acepto casarme con ella —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa se borró al instante. Que fue lo que dijo, 'que aceptaba casarse conmigo', no puede ser cierto, seguro que escuche mal, él no pudo haber aceptado, se supone que no le agradan los muggle.

—¿Estás seguro, Draco? —le preguntó su madre.

—Así es madre, no me importa que sea muggle —le contestó como si nada y hasta sonriente estaba, el muy estúpido.

Seguro que lo hace por molestarme.

—No —grité de rabia—. Se suponía que tu respuesta iba ser que 'NO' —solté de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? No te acuerdas que nos dijiste que jurabas casarte con Draco, si él aceptaba 'esa parte de ti' –dijo el rubio mayor.

—Sí, yo también lo escuche —aseguro su esposa—, y también dijiste que si Draco aceptaba, tú también lo harías.

—Pero… yo creía que… no ibas a aceptar —los nervios no me dejaban hablar muy bien.

—Ya vez que sí —dijo de forma arrogante—, y ya que si yo aceptaba, tú también lo hacías, entonces no le veo ningún inconveniente para seguir con los planes que tenía. Solo hace falta poner la fecha de la boda, perdón, de nuestra boda, pero primero te debo entregar el anillo de compromiso, pero para eso se debe hacer una reunión donde también pueda asistir tu hermana y tu futuro cuñado —parecía que estaba disfrutando de mi nerviosismo y de que cada vez que hablaba yo negaba ligeramente.

—Lo haces por molestarme ¿verdad? —le grité a la vez que me acercaba a él de forma amenazante.

Puso una fingida cara de ofendido.

—No lo hago por…

—Cállate, no quiero escucharte —lo interrumpí.

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en cómo salir de todo este problema que yo sola había provocado, bueno yo sola no, si no Ron no hubiera abierto su boca, entonces estos rubios nunca hubieran sabido de mi existencia.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Dios ayúdame a tomar la mejor decisión.

Pero tal vez esta sea la solución que necesito para no ir a incomodar su nueva vida de casada de mi hermana, porque si yo me caso con el rubio tonto esté que está al frente de mí, entonces Hermione ya no insistirá más, porque ni modo que también quiera que se vaya a vivir con ella Malfoy. Sí creo que aceptaré, ni modo, además yo di mi palabra, y las Granger tenemos palabra.

—Puedes parar ya niña, me vas a marear —dijo la rubia.

Pare al instante al oír su voz. Los miré fijamente a los tres.

—Además no entiendo porque haces tanto drama, si solo estaremos casados un año, y luego nos separaremos y nunca más nos cruzaremos en la vida del otro —dijo Malfoy.

En eso tiene razón solo estaré casada con él un año, y luego seré libre. Bueno no solo acepto casarme con él por no ir a incomodar mi hermana, sino que también lo hago por no quiero que por mi culpa le pase algo a esta familia, de todas formas yo siento que estoy un poco en deuda con él, aún recuerdo cuando esos carroñeros nos llevaron a su mansión, él no nos delato ante los otros mortífagos.

—Está bien, me casaré contigo Malfoy —le dije sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

No me respondió, la que hablo fue su madre.

—Entonces se casaran dentro de un mes —dijo.

—No —medio grité.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó mi futuro suegro.

—Porque mi hermana se casara en unas semanas y luego se irán de luna de miel y estarán regresando después de un mes, y yo quiero que Hermione y Ron estén conmigo cuando me matri-suicide con su hijo —contesté—. Además para que el ministerio crea que esta será una boda por amor y no por un trato, entonces tenemos que esperar un tiempo prudente, y aunque esta idea no me agrade nada, nos tienen que ver saliendo como si fuéramos una pareja feliz —concluí con pesar.

Los tres rubios sonrieron al escuchar todo lo que dije.

—Vaya, al parecer no eres nada tonta —dijo en forma burlesca, el albino de Draco.

Estúpido rubio oxigenado sonreí ante mi pensamiento.

—Sí, lo que tú digas —dije de forma sarcástica, tratando de ignorar su último comentario—. Entonces es un hecho que nos casaremos después de que Hermione y Ron regresen de su luna de m…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Acaso has perdido la razón, Alexandra Megan Granger Burke —escuché el grito de mi hermana.

¿En qué momento apareció? Bueno eso no importa, lo que importaba es que ahora tendría una larga plática con mi hermana, que digo plática, seguro que discutiremos.

**POV Hermione**

Luego de salir del ministerio me aparecí en mi casa, tenía un extraño presentimiento que no me dejo tranquila toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, tanto fue la preocupación que le dije a Ron que hoy no iría con él a la madriguera y que me disculpara con Molly, por no ir a ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda.

Apenas me aparecí escuche esas terribles palabras que pronuncio mi hermana, y lo peor fue a quien se lo dijo.

—… Entonces es un hecho que nos casaremos después de que Hermione y Ron regresen de su luna de m…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Acaso has perdido la razón, Alexandra Megan Granger Burke —grité sorprendida y enojada a la vez cuando escuché a mi hermana decir esas palabras.

—Hermione —susurró impactada.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, Malfoy? —le dije al hurón a la vez que sacaba mi varita y lo apuntaba , la hechizaste ¿verdad? —aseguré.

Me acerque más a él y le hundí mi varita en su cuello, pero Malfoy ni siquiera trataba de defenderse, parecía muy confiado, incluso el muy idiota se atrevió a sonreír.

—Baja la varita ahora mismo, Granger —Lucius Malfoy se acercó a mí con la varita en alto apuntándome . Que estas esperando —gritó.

Vi que Alex se había quedado estática, y perdió el poco color que le quedaba.

—Her-Hermione —tartamudeó Alex—, baja tu varita, haz lo que te dice, por favor —pero yo no le hacía caso por favor, por favor —rogó.

—Hazle caso a tu hermana, Granger —dijo la rubia.

Alex estaba al borde las lágrimas, y yo regañadientes baje mi varita, la baje, pero no la guarde, la tenía agarrada muy fuerte, todo lo hice por ella, no porque les tuviera miedo a Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a hechizar a mi hermana? —encaré al hurón.

—Yo no la hechice, Granger —me contestó el muy cretino, tranquilamente—, no hizo falta —agregó y sonrió.

—Sí lo hiciste, y te exijo que le quites el hechizo —le grité.

—Él no me hechizo, Hermione —apenas habló.

—Sí lo hizo, pero tú no te has dado cuenta —le dije.

—Si tú crees que hechice a tu hermana, entonces porque no deshaces el supuesto hechizo —me reto el albino.

—_Finite Incantatem_ —dije apuntando a mi hermana.

Miré a mi hermana, su semblante estaba igual, todavía un poco apenada, pero ya tenía un poco más de color en sus mejillas.

—Alex, ¿aceptaste casarte con Malfoy? —quise comprobar si en verdad estuvo hechizada.

—Sí —contestó sin titubear—, decidimos casarnos por mutuo acuerdo.

—No puede ser verdad que…

—Ahí lo tienes, Granger, tu hermana no fue hechizada —dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Bueno, ya que los dos decidieron casarse, entonces empezare con los preparativos —dijo la rubia.

—Yo no permitiré que Alexandra se case con su hijo, señora. Por si no lo recuerda, mi hermana es menor de edad, todavía le falta dos años para decidir ella misma su vida, pero mientras tanto, yo soy la que le dice que hacer y qué no. Yo tengo su tutela, y no se la pienso dar a su hijo —dije de forma rotunda, ahora era yo la que sonreía al ver sus caras.

—Hermione, no puedes hacer eso, yo acepte casarme y…

—Acaso no te das cuenta, Alexandra, si te casas con él —señalé a Malfoy—, entonces tu tutela automáticamente pasara a manos de Malfoy, y de seguro tratara de hacerte la vida imposible. Tal vez hasta ni siquiera te quiera dar el divorcio cumplido el año de casados —le dije, para hacerle ver el error que estaba a punto de cometer.

Alex pareció pensarlo.

—Granger, solo estaré casado con tu hermana un año, y después de ese tiempo, te doy mi palabra de que le daré el divorcio, y la palabra de un Malfoy vale mucho —dijo el hurón albino.

—De todas maneras no lo permitiré, acaso no te importa que mi hermana se una mugg…

—Ya para, Hermione, yo tomé una decisión y acepte el trato. Además no te acuerdas que yo también le di mi palabra al señor Malfoy, dije que si su hijo aceptaba entonces yo también. Y la palabra de una Granger también vale —dijo Alex un poco enojada.

—No…

Alex me interrumpió.

—Señores Malfoy y Malfoy, no cambiare de parecer —les aseguro—. Pero ahora me podrían dejar a solas con mi hermana.

—Alex, por favor entiende, creo que ni tú misma sabe lo quiere, todavía eres una adolescente, no te apresures a vivir a algo que todavía no te corresponde —le hable de manera calmada.

Me giré y vi todavía a los Malfoy en mi sala, que acaso no escucharon lo que les dijo Alex.

—Porque, porque tú siempre quieres tener la razón, Hermione, porque siempre se tiene que hacer lo que tú dices y dispones, acaso piensas que yo no puedo tomar decisiones por mí misma —gritó Alex a la vez que salía corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Alexandra, ven acá inmediatamente —grité en vano porque ella no me escucho o no quiso escucharme.

Cuando miré a mí alrededor, solo estaba yo en mi enorme sala, los rubios ya se habían ido.

**POV Draco**

—Porque, porque tú siempre quieres tener la razón, Hermione, porque siempre se tiene que hacer lo que tú dices… —eso fue lo último que escuchamos de la mini Granger, antes de aparecernos en Malfoy Manor.

Me iba a ir directo a mi habitación, pero mi padre me pidió que me quedara.

—Draco, espera, tenemos que hablar —dijo a la vez que servía dos copas de whisky de fuego.

—Sobre que padre —le contesté a la vez que recibia la copa que me ofrecía mi padre.

—Bueno, voy a indicarle a los elfos que preparen la cena, mientras ustedes pueden hablar a solas —dijo mi madre saliendo de la sala.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de casarte con esa impura, Draco? —me preguntó mi padre.

—Sí, padre. Casarme con ella será lo mejor, así el ministerio ya no se negara a darnos la protección que exigimos.

Tomé un sorbo de mi copa.

—Pero Draco, es una impura —refunfuñó.

—Solo estaré casado con ella un año, padre, no toda la vida, además ni que vaya a enamorar de ella y tener hijos —le aseguré.

Sonreí por esa absurda idea.

—Bien, Draco, entonces es un hecho que te casa con esa _niña_ —lo último lo dijo en una forma despectiva.

Yo solo asentí.

Mi padre tomo de un solo tiró toda su copa, luego dejo la copa vacía sobre la mesita de centro y se fue a su despacho.

Me senté en el cómodo sofá de color negro, con mi copa en mi mano.

No entiendo, porque mini Granger no aprovecho el hecho de que Granger pudiera impedir que nos casemos, alegando que aún es menor de edad. Esa chica es rara —aún más que su hermana— pero cuál es el verdadero motivo porque acepto, hubo un momento en que me pareció que estaba indecisa sobre aceptar o no.

Que es lo que oculta, aunque en este momento lo más importante para mí es que acepto la boda, luego ya averiguaría sus verdaderos motivos.

**POV Hermione**

Ya había pasado como dos horas desde que Alex se encerró en su habitación, y por más que le rogué porque me dejara pasar, ella no lo hizo. Hubiera sido tan fácil para mí sacar mi varita y decir _Alohomora_, y la puerta de su habitación se hubiera abierto, pero no lo hice, no quería invadir su privacidad, no ahora.

Quizás y está pensando los pro y los contras de todo lo que le dije, y para eso es mejor estar sola.

Esperé una hora más, hasta que ya no pude más y volví a insistir a que me abra la puerta. Toque tres veces y esta vez sí abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar.

Se sentó en su cama, y miraba el piso como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Yo me senté junto a ella y pase mi brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia mí.

—Alex, sé que a veces te sientes sola, que extrañas a nuestros padres, pero esa no es razón por la que te quieras casar con un hombre que ni siquiera conoces, no sabes sus intenciones que podría tener contigo. Hermana no te cases por soledad, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, te prometo que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

—No prometas algo que no podrás cumplir, Hermione. Tú vas a formar una familia y cuando tengas hijos, ya no tendrás tiempo para mí —empezó a sollozar.

—No te dejaré, tú eres mi hermana pequeña, como crees que te abandonaré, ni yo, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni los Weasley y mucho menos tus amigos —le aseguré.

Alex me abrazo fuerte, su respiración era agitada, luego empecé a sentir un líquido caliente en mi cuello, estaba llorando.

Estuvo un buen rato llorando abrazada a mí, yo trataba de consolarla dándole suaves caricias en su espalda y diciéndole que 'todo iba estar bien'.

—Nena, ahora dime la verdad, ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Malfoy? —le pregunté cuando ya estaba más serena.

Se separó de mí, y secó con sus manos algunas lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas.

—Porque me gusta, me gusto desde que lo vi —contestó.

No, no, eso no podía ser, a mi hermana no le podía gustar Draco Malfoy, el estúpido que nos molestaba a mis amigos y a mí los primeros seis años en Hogwarts.

—No es verdad lo que dices, estás mintiendo, Alexandra —dije poniéndole ambas manos en sus hombros.

—¿Y por qué no? —susurró.

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 8: Serpientes

**Capítulo 8: Serpientes**

**POV Alex**

—Porque me gusta, me gusto desde que lo vi —contesté.

Eso fue lo primero que salió de mis labios, pero no es verdad, bueno sí, pero cuando lo dije no pensaba en el arrogante rubio platinado de ojos grises, sino en el amable y responsable pelirrojo de ojos azules.

—No es verdad lo que dices, estás mintiendo, Alexandra —dijo Hermione, alarmada poniéndome ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

—¿Y por qué no? —susurré. Aún tenía en la mente a mi pelirrojo.

Pero sabía muy en el fondo de mis sentimientos que lo nuestro no podría ser, él nunca se fijaría en mí.

—¿Quieres que te diga el por qué? —quitó sus manos de mis hombros y empezó a caminar por mi habitación—. Porque es no es una buena persona y…

—¿Y si no es una buena persona, entonces porque lo defendiste a él y a sus padres en el juicio? —le pregunté con reproche.

—Fue idea de Harry —se defendió—, porque Narcisa Malfoy no le dijo a Voldemort que él todavía estaba vivo, y luego de un momento a otro todos los Malfoy al igual que Zabini, Nott y Parkinson cambiaron de bando y lucharon a lado de Harry. Y solo por eso Ron, Harry y yo declaramos a favor de ellos.

No le contesté, para que, Hermione era muy terca.

—Pero que tiene que ver con que Harry, Ron y yo hayamos declarado a favor de los Malfoy, a que a ti te guste el heredero de los Malfoy —me gritó.

—¿Qué acaso no lo puedes comprender lo que acabo de decirte? —le pregunté—, te dije que me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi ¿Por qué no me entiendes?

Obviamente no hablaba de Malfoy, pero Hermione pensó que era de él de quien hablaba con tanto interés.

Sonrió incrédula.

—Así, no me digas que te gusto desde el primer día que lo viste, acaso perdiste la memoria y si es así, te recuerdo que tú lo conociste cuando los carroñeros nos llevaron a la mansión de los Malfoy. Y que tú Alex, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, de pronto lo viste y 'zas' —hizo un sonido con sus manos—, todo cambio, fue amor a primera vista —dijo de forma sarcástica, ella nunca me hablaba de esa manera.

—Pues sí, aunque no lo puedas creer, eso fue lo que paso, me apenas lo vi empecé a sentir mariposas en mi estómago, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas fugaces y entonces comprendí que no podría vivir sin él, sin ver sus hermosos ojos.

Tan solo pensar en él, mi corazón latía mucho más rápido y mis manos sudaban.

Una risa me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué sus ojos brillan como dos estrellas fugaces? En serio me hablas de Malfoy —por supuesto que no habló de Malfoy—. Estás desvariando hermanita, pero si Malfoy tiene los ojos más fríos que haya visto nunca, y hasta en algunas ocasiones cuando me lo encontraba por los pasillos de Hogwarts su mirada me producía escalofríos.

En eso estamos de acuerdo —me dije en mi fuero interno.

—No es cierto —le dije.

Me miró de una manera extraña, como con protección, tristeza y hasta podría decir que un poco de ¿miedo?

—Solo quiero que tengas algo claro —dijo con el dedo índice levantado—, tú no te casas con Malfoy, me escuchaste, Alexandra.

Y sin darme tiempo a contestarle salió de mi habitación.

No Hermione, yo sí me voy a casar con Malfoy, ya lo decidí, y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

Aunque el único que sí me haría cambiar de opinión seria que mi pelirrojo me diga que no me case con Malfoy porque está enamorado de mí que es con él con quien me casara. Pero como eso nunca pasara, ni en mis sueños más locos.

**POV Draco**

Pase una noche pésima, no pude dormir en casi toda la noche, es que no me pude sacar de la cabeza a la mini Granger, y no es porque me haya sentido atraído por esa mocosa tonta, no, no es por eso. Pero entonces porque no me la pude sacar de la cabeza, cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía su rostro, será porque nunca pensé unir mi vida con una muggle y sobre todo que sea hermana de Granger, sí, seguro debe ser por eso. Lo bueno es que solo será un año.

Como hoy era sábado decidí ir a casa de Blaise, desde que llegue a Londres no lo había visto, ni a él, ni a Theo y mucho menos a Pansy, pero a ellos ya los iría a ver otro día.

Me tome mi tiempo para bañarme, al salir me puse un traje negro, con una camisa azul marino, y los zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados. Al bajar a desayunar no había nadie en el comedor.

—Buenos días, amo —dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Y mis padres? —le pregunté.

—Los amos salieron, pero no le dijeron a Kreacher a donde iban —contestó.

Me preguntó dónde pueden haber ido.

—El amo quiere desayunar —escuche la voz del elfo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ni modo que haya venido al comedor a jugar Quidditch.

El elfo apareció mi desayuno y se desapareció haciendo una reverencia.

Luego de desayunar, invoque mi túnica y aparecí en la mansión de los Zabini.

Apenas aparecí en la sala de los Zabini, una elfina vino hacia a mí.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Avísale a Blaise que estoy aquí —le dije.

—Oh, el amo, está en el jardín con unos amigos. El señor Malfoy desea que llame a mi amo para que puedan hablar a solas —dijo la elfina.

—No. Yo voy al jardín.

Empecé a caminar hacia el jardín, la mansión había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, antes las paredes eran de un color gris, y ahora era de un crema, lo hacía ver con más luz.

Con quienes estará Blaise, será Nott o ya se habrá hecho de otros amigos.

Escuche unas risas que se me hacían conocidas, así que me dirigí hacia ellas. Cuando ya estuve a un unos pasos de ellos pude distinguir a Pansy que estaba abrazada con Blaise y al costado de ellos estaba Theo. Pansy al verme se separó de Blaise y corrió hacia a mí.

—¡Draco! —dijo dándome besos en la mejilla—, te llame con el pensamientos justo los muchachos iban a enviar una lechuza diciéndote que vengas.

—Hola, Draco —dijo Blaise dándome un abrazo—. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Sí, casi dos años, ¿Qué tal España? —dijo Theo, oh, los siento que tal, Draco.

—Se podría decir que bien —contesté—. ¿Y ustedes como han estado? Sobre todo tú, Pansy, me entere de que los atacaron.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, por lo menos los aurores vinieron rápido y no hubo nada que lamentar —sonrió ligeramente.

—Oye, Draco, hace días que llegaste y recién hasta ahora te dignas a visitarme —dijo Blaise fingiendo molestia.

—Eh estado muy ocupado.

—¿En que si se puede saber? —me preguntó Pansy, con mirada acusatoria.

—Con mi futura esposa —todos me miraron sorprendidos-, así es me voy casar, dentro de un mes les llegaran las invitaciones.

—¿Te vas a casar? ¿Con quién? —preguntó Blaise.

—Viniste comprometido de España —dijo Theo.

—No —contesté.

—¿Entonces con quien te vas a casar? Acaso con Astoria Greengrass —dijo Pansy sorprendida.

—No me voy a casar con Astoria…

—¿Entonces con quién? —me interrumpió Pansy.

—Con Granger —dije como si nada.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Pansy y Blaise a la vez—. Es una broma —susurró Pansy.

—No es una broma —afirmé.

—Draco, te dije que Granger y Weasley se van a casar —asentí—, entonces no comprendo cómo es que tú aseguras que Granger se va a casar contigo —dijo Nott.

—Es que no me pienso casar con esa Granger, sino con la otra Granger —le dije.

—Te sientes mal, Dragon —preguntó Blaise, mirándome preocupado.

—Me siento perfectamente bien —le dije.

—Pues no lo parece. Draco, no existe otra Granger —aseguró.

—Sí existe otra Granger, la sabelotodo tiene una hermana.

—¿Granger tiene una hermana? —preguntó Pansy y yo asentí—. Theo dile algo, creo que está desvariando.

—Eso es cierto, Pansy. Granger tiene una hermana, es menor que ella. Luna me la presento hace un año, cuando las encontré a las dos en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue. Es una buena chica, se llama Alexandra, pero le gusta que le digan Alex —nos contó Theo.

Así que Theo ya conocía a la mini Granger. Me pregunto porque nunca nos dijo nada de ella.

—¿Y por qué nunca nos dijiste nada de ella? —preguntó Blaise un poco enojado, por la falta de confianza.

—Porque le prometí a Luna y a Alex también que no diría nada —se defendió Theo.

—O sea que prefieres guardarle el secreto a una desconocida y a nosotros que somos tus amigos desde los 11 años no nos dices nada. Que mal Theo —dijo Pansy visiblemente ofendida.

—Pero Pansy…

—No me digas nada Theodore —dijo Pansy.

Todos nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio metidos en nuestros pensamientos.

—Y así que te enamoraste de la hermana de Granger —comentó Blaise rompiendo ya el incómodo silencio.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de esa mocosa —grité exasperado.

Blaise, como podía creer que yo me enamoraría de esa Granger.

—¿Entonces porque te casas con ella? —preguntó Pansy.

—Porque casándome con ella, entonces el ministerio nos dará la protección que necesitamos. Los mortífagos que lograron escapar también nos están amenazando a mi familia.

—Piensas usar a Alex —dijo Theo.

—No la pienso usar, ella acepto ayudarnos a conseguir protección. Será solo un matrimonio de nombre ante el mundo seremos el matrimonio feliz, pero dentro de Malfoy Manor seremos como dos extraños. Solo fingiremos ser la pareja perfecta un año —concluí.

—¿Y Granger acepto que te cases con su hermana? —preguntó Blaise.

—No. Pero no me importa lo que diga, me voy a casar con su hermana con ella.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Draco, no la vayas a lastimar, Alex podría enamorarse de ti, ¿Qué harías si se enamora de ti? —preguntó Theo.

—Nada. Ese no sería mi problema, porque el enamoramiento no es parte del trato.

—¿Y si tú te enamoras de ella? ¿Qué harías? —volvió a preguntar.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos, ¿acaso yo me podría enamorar de la hermana de Granger? Ella no está mal, pero no, la respuesta llego de inmediato, yo nunca me enamoraría de una muggle.

—Yo nunca me enamoraría de ella, aparte porque es una…

—… muggle —Theo completo mi frase.

—¿Te vas a casar con una muggle, Draco? —preguntó Pansy muy sorprendida.

—Sí. Pero solo lo hago por la protección que mi familia y yo vamos a recibir.

—Si es de casarte por protección, entonces porque no le pediste el favor a Lovegood —la miré serio—, digo ella es una de las integrantes de esa Orden del Fénix ¿no? —dijo Pansy.

Theo giró para mirarla serio.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que si te casas con ella, recibirás protección? Que sea la hermana de Granger, no garantiza que vayas a recibir tal protección —dijo Blaise.

—Sí, recibirá protección, porque Alex fue una de las que fue a buscar los horrocruxes, y eso garantiza la protección para los Malfoy —dijo Theo.

—Estás muy informado, Theo —comenté—, Lovegood, te cuenta todo eso —le pregunté.

—No me lo dijo Luna, fue Alex. Cuando la conozcas bien te darás cuenta que puedes mantener una conversación muy amena con ella —dijo.

—Vaya, así que se han visto muchas veces —le insinué.

—No muchas, solo un par de veces —contestó.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué siento tanta rabia? ¿Por qué me molesta que Theo hable con tanta familiaridad de esa mocosa? Será que me está dejando en ridículo al saber él más cosas de ella que yo. Sí de seguro es eso.

—Bueno, ya que estamos reunidos, creo que es buen momento para que la conozcan, en realidad solo Pansy y Blaise, porque Theo ya la conoce muy bien ¿no?

Theo no contesto nada, solo se dedicó a lanzarme una mirada fría.

—¿Acaso ella está aquí? –preguntó Blaise—. Esta dentro de la mansión.

—No, Blaise. Lo que quiero decir es que la traeré aquí, ahora.

—¿Por qué tanto interés por que la conozcamos? —preguntó Pansy.

—No es interés, es que para que el ministerio crea que esta será una boda por amor y no por un trato, entonces ella tiene que conocer a mis amigos, y tener citas como cualquier tonta pareja de enamorados, aunque no me guste, tengo que hacerlo.

—Bien, entonces esperaremos a que la traigas para conocerla, escuchar hablar a Theo de ella me ha dado ganas de conocerla —dijo Blaise.

—De acuerdo en unos minutos vueltos —dije y al instante desaparecí.

Aparecí nuevamente en la casa de las Granger.

—Granger —la llame, pero nadie contestó.

Esperé unos minutos a ver si la tonta mocosa venía, pero no aparecía, acaso no habría nadie como la otra vez.

—Granger —volví a llamarla.

Al no recibir respuesta, decidí ir a buscarla. Tal vez estuviera en la segunda planta y por eso no me escuchaba. Empecé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo, había varias puertas, abrí la primera puerta de la derecha, era una habitación pintada de color amarillo muy claro, la cama tenía una cubrecama color lila, un tocador y un escritorio a la derecha.

—¿Granger? —pregunté, pero otra vez nadie contestó.

Así fui entando a todas las habitaciones, en la penúltima habitación que entre, también estaba vacía, pero está habitación era diferente de las otras, la cama tenía una cubrecama color rojo y las almohadas doradas, un baúl, había un pequeño armario lleno de libros, un tocador, un escritorio con un artefacto muggle muy raro, también había muchas fotos de ella con Potter y Weasley, di la última mirada y vi más artefactos muggles, de seguro esta era la habitación de la sabelotodo.

Entonces entre a la última habitación, una cubrecama color rosa cubría la cama –esta era la habitación de la mini Granger– con las almohadas de un rosa más claro, y tenía extraños muñecos sobre ella, a los costados de la cama había dos veladores con una lámpara en cada una de ellas, un baúl a los pies de la cama, al frente de la cama había un tocador, a la izquierda había un escritorio con un objeto extraño como había en la habitación de Granger, segui mirando todo. Al parecer no había nadie. Iba a salir, pero decidí llamarla una vez más.

—Granger —grité.

Una puerta de la derecha se abrió y ella apareció con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una en su cabeza, me miró, como si no creyere que estaba allí, y luego se sonrojo.

—¿Tú? —susurró—, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —gritó.

**POV Alex**

Me desperté con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, me estiré con pereza, ya era hora de levantarme, aunque no quería, es que pase una mala noche, no pude dormir, y cuando por fin logre hacerlo, la luz del nuevo día me despierta.

Mire la hora de mi reloj, las 9 de la mañana. A estas horas de seguro que Hermione ya se ha ido a trabajar. Entonces decidí que primero bajaría a desayunar algo, aunque no tenía casi nada de hambre, tenía que tener algo en el estómago. Me serví cereal con leche, mastique lentamente cada bocado, en fin no tenía nada que hacer.

¿Cómo le habrá ido a los chicos con sus citas con las gemelas? –sonreí cuando imagine a los chicos con las gemelas, espero que les haya ido bien. Ellos que pueden tener una vida normal, donde la magia no existe en su vida, no es que me moleste, pero… es raro. Lo más importante que ellos tienen es: a sus padres vivos, unos padres a quienes les puedes dar los buenos días, les puedes sonreír, bromear, pasar un fin de semana en un día de campo, y también los que te pueden regañar cuando te comportas mal. Cuanto extraño todo eso. Hasta extraño los celos de papá cuando me veía con algún compañero de escuela que no eran ni Ben ni Drake, en esos tiempos me molestaba sus celos, creía que exageraba, y ahora cuanto daría por que papá me hiciera pasar vergüenza como solía hacerlo cuando me veía platicar con un chico.

Suspiré con tristeza.

Terminé de desayunar y subí a mi habitación para tomar un baño. Ya en mi habitación, entre al cuarto de baño, y llené agua caliente en la tina, luego le eché jabón líquido con olor a vainilla, poco a poco se volvió espuma en la parte superior. Me quite el pijama y me hundí en la tina, cerré los ojos, y puse mi mente en blanco, quería relajarme un poco, me hacía mucha falta, permanecí así mucho tiempo, hasta que de pronto se me vino a la mente la imagen del gruñón rubio, Draco Malfoy, quien sonreía con arrogancia, abrí los ojos de golpe, luego los volví a cerrar y hundí mi cabeza en el agua tratando de que su imagen se fuera de mi cabeza, solo soporte estar bajo el agua unos segundos, me costa respirar, volví a sacar me cabeza del agua.

De pronto escuche como si abrieran puertas y luego las cerraran, de seguro es mi imaginación —me dije— o tal vez sea Hermione que ha venido porque se le ha olvidado algo.

Me encogí de hombros, si es Hermione ya vendrá a buscarme, luego sentí que alguien entraba a mi habitación —seguro es Hermy— de seguro si se le olvido algo, pero antes seguro quiere ver si aún sigo dormida —sonreí, en verdad soy muy dormilona.

—Granger —escuche que alguien gritaba. Pero esa voz se me hacía familiar.

¿Quién será? —me pregunté. La curiosidad me mataba, así que salí de la tina, me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra en la cabeza porque tenía el cabello completamente mojado. Ya con las toallas puestas salí del baño.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando todo mi cuarto con curiosidad, que imaginación más loca —me dije— ya hasta lo estoy imaginado en mi habitación y puedo ver perfectamente cada uno de sus rasgos.

Un momento… ahora estoy con los ojos abiertos... no con los ojos cerrados… eso quiere decir que no es mi… imaginación. Y yo solo en toalla, como pude ser tan tonta de salir así, que error más grande he cometido, rayos, ahora siento como mi cara empieza arder, debo de estar muy sonrojada.

Malfoy no me quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Tú? —susurré, rogando porque si fuera mi imaginación, lamentablemente no fue así porque lo vi parpadear—, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —le grité con indignación, vergüenza y coraje.

¿Qué acaso nadie le enseño a tocar una puerta? Y más cuando está en una casa ajena. Me sonrió. ¡Aahhh! —grité en mi fuero interno—, es un maldito malcriado.

—Vine por ti —fue su grandiosa explicación.

Acaso lo escuche bien, y dijo: 'vine por ti'. Pero para qué.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confusa.

—¿Quieres que te conteste o prefieres cambiarte? —preguntó muy sonriente—, oh, ya sé, tal vez quieres que te responda mientras te vas cambiando en frente de mí, porque quieres ir practicando ya tu vida de casada y tus responsabilidades —rió.

—FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN —grité, pero él ni se inmuto. Camine hacia mi velador y cogí el despertado dispuesta a tirárselo por la cabeza. Y así lo hice al ver que no daba ni un paso hacia la salida, pero no le cayó por que saco su varita y lo hizo flotar.

—Nunca podrás contra mí —me dijo con arrogancia.

Suspiré.

—Largo —le dije de la forma más calmada que pude.

—Bien, te esperare en tu sala —pero antes de salir con un movimiento de varita coloco mi despertador en su lugar y se fue caminando elegantemente.

Cuando cerró la puerta, inhalé y exhalé muchas veces, para serenarme.

Pero como no confiaba en él le puse el seguro a la puerta. Pero que tonta soy, Malfoy tranquilamente podría abrir la puerta sin utilizar la fuerza, solo le bastaría un hechizo.

Lentamente fui a mi closet y saque unos jean pitillos, un top suelto color azul cielo, una casaca negra de cuero y lo complemente con unas botas negras sin taco.

Me tome mi tiempo cambiándome, luego tome la secadora y empecé a secar mi cabello, ahí me demore más, me cepille el cabello lentamente, dejando mis ondas sueltas. Espero haberme demorado mucho, quería hacerlo enojar.

Baje las escaleras con paciencia, luego camine hacia la sala, y ahí lo vi, parado mirando algunas fotos, pero parecía serio —sonreí porque cumplí mi cometido—, me senté en el sofá y tome el control remoto e iba a prender la televisión cuando él se giró, me miró fijamente y camino hacia a mí.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, y sí, estaba muy serio.

—Voy a ver la televisión, a esta hora dan unas caricaturas muy buenas —le contesté y le sonreí con burla.

—Te dije que venía por ti, para…

—Sí ya lo habías dicho —lo interrumpí—. ¿Y?

—Mira mocosa estúpida —eso me molesto, ¿qué se cree?—, vas a venir conmigo, para que conozcas a mis amigos —siseó.

¿Dijo para que conozca a sus amigos?, ¿Qué le pasa? Acaso está loco, a mí que mi importa sus amigos.

—No. No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte. Prefiero ver las caricaturas —intenté otra vez prender la televisión.

Pero no pude porque Malfoy, me quito el control remoto y lo tiro muy lejos, me tomo de la muñeca y de pronto sentí mareos y todo me daba vueltas, cerré mis ojos tratando de que esa sensación se vaya. Hasta que por fin esa sensación se acabó, y sentí que caía sentada.

Me dolía el trasero, y todo por culpa de Malfoy.

—¡Ay! —me quejé, no pude evitarlo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba confundida, esta no era la sala de mi casa, era un jardín muy amplio, pero que lugar era este. Vi que alguien me daba la mano, para ayudarme a levantarme, la tome, y me incorporé, cuando levante la mirada, vi quien era, me sorprendió, hace mucho que no lo veía, era Theo.

—Alex, ¿estás bien? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sí —susurré—, ¿Dónde estoy? —le pregunté.

Un momento, cuando el idiota de Malfoy me tomo de la muñeca, hizo que aparezcamos aquí, claro, ya había olvidado la sensación de aparecer, y también recuerdo que nunca me gusto.

—En la mansión Zabini. Draco no tuvo cuidado al momento de aparecerse —trato de justificarlo, o me pareció.

Miré a mí alrededor, a unos pasos estaba el idiota oxigenado, y al costado de él estaba una chica de cabellos negros lacios, ojos verdes, y una bonita figura, también estaba un chico moreno, cabello corto y negro, con ojos castaños, con un buen físico. Creo que eran Parkinson y Zabini, sí, eran ellos, los reconozco del juicio.

—¿Eres amigo de Malfoy? —le pregunté.

—Sí —contestó.

—Oh, que lastima, en verdad lo lamento tanto —le puse una mano en el hombro fingiendo reconfortarlo por tan mala elección.

Theo sonrió.

Escuche una risa, era Zabini quien se reía, Parkinson tenía una ligera sonrisa y Malfoy, parecía botar fuego por su mirada.

—Déjate de tonterías, Granger —siseó Malfoy.

—No son tonterías, solo dije la verdad —contesté y Zabini volvió a reír.

—Basta, Blaise, deja de reírte de las bobadas de una mocosa tonta.

—Pues si yo soy una mocosa tonta, entonces tú eres un gruñón. Ya te dije que dejaras de gruñir y renegar, te vas hacer viejo y te van empezar a salir patas de gallo por los ojos —le dije con una sonrisa.

Malfoy hizo puños sus manos y al parecer cada vez lo apretaba más, porque ya tenía los nudillos blancos.

Zabini volvió a reír y contagio a Theo, que también empezó a reír.

—No te pareces en nada a tu hermana, ella siempre paraba seria y con libros entre sus brazos, pero tú, eres más alegre. Soy Balise Zabini —estiró su mano y yo también para estrecharla, pero en vez de eso se inclinó y me dio un beso en el torso de mi mano. Como todo un caballero, tal vez Zabini sea amable como Theo—. Ella es Pansy Parkinson —señaló a pelinegra.

—Hola —la salude.

—Granger —dijo a forma de saludo. Parecía que era muy seria.

—Ya sabían quiénes eran, los vi en el juicio —comenté.

—Vaya, nunca me percate de tu presencia —dijo Zabini.

—Ahora que te veo bien, creo que yo una vez te vi con Granger —dijo Parkinson—. ¿Y cuánto te está pagando Draco, para que hayas aceptado ayudarlo, o es que acaso te piensa pagar de otra manera? —preguntó de repente. Pero en su voz dejaba notar toda la malicia que tenía.

Se me había olvidado que fue una serpiente.

Pero, ¿Qué está insinuando? Que Malfoy me pagará el favor teniendo una vida marital conmigo.

Tenía muchas ganas de golpearla, pero no, yo podría salir perdiendo, ella es una bruja, y yo una muggle. Detesto a Parkinson.

—Pansy —gritó Malfoy enojado.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —pregunté enojada.

—Yo no insinuó nada, yo afirmo —contestó.

—¿Qué les has dicho a tus amigos, Malfoy? —lo encaré.

—NADA —gritó.

—NO TE CREO —yo también grité.

—NO ME IMPORTA, SI ME CREES O NO, YO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE NADA —volvió a gritar.

—SI ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN, PORQUE TU AMIGUITA ME ESTA METIENDO A MÍ —yo también seguí gritando.

—Draco dice la verdad, Alex. Él no dijo nada malo de ti —vi los ojos azul oscuro de Theo y pude comprobar que no me mentía.

—A ti si te creo, Theo —le contesté y le sonreí.

—Bien, creo que te llevaré a tu casa —dijo Theo.

—Está bien, será lo mejor.

—No la llevarás a ninguna parte, Theodore. Yo la traje y yo la llevo a su casa —vaya que le pasa Malfoy, parece comportarse adecuadamente—. Pero eso será cuando a mí se me dé la gana —concluyó.

Demasiado bonito para que sea verdad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé. Vamos, contrólate Alex, no caigas en su juego. Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, me repetía muchas veces para evitar volver a gritarle. Estoy en una casa ajena y tengo que comportarme.

—Bien —le dije lo más serena que pude—. Esperare hasta que tengas ganas de irte, y ojala sea rápido —agregué.

Iba a responderme, pero yo hable primero.

—Estaré lo más lejos posible de ustedes dos —señale a Malfoy y Parkinson—, siento mi comportamiento Zabini —me disculpé con él, porque él fue el único de los tres que me trato bien—. Vamos a caminar un poco Theo —lo tome de la mano y lo jale sin darle oportunidad de responderme.

**Continuará…**


	9. Capítulo 9: Condiciones y Primera Cita

**Capítulo 9: Condiciones y Primera Cita**

**POV Alex**

—No lo soporto, no lo soporto, no lo soporto, te juro que no lo soporto, Theo —dije de forma desesperada cuando me aleje de Malfoy.

—¿Hablas de Draco o de Pansy? —me pregunta Theo.

Lo miré.

—¡Ah! —grité—. Pues hablo de Malfoy, ¿Qué se cree? Piensa que puede llegar a mi casa, meterse en mi habitación, y luego traerme aquí, como si yo fuera una muñeca de plástico que no puede decidir.

—Así es él, siempre ha sido así y no creo que cambie.

Que ánimos me daba.

—Pues conmigo va a tener que cambiar —sentencié.

—No lo intentes, malgastaras tu tiempo en algo inútil y lo único que lograras será que Draco te moleste más, no te das cuenta que solo lo hace para molestarte y dar a entender que él es el que tiene el control en esta relación.

—Es un idiota, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿Hasta qué hora piensa tenerme aquí? —Theo se encogió de hombros—, ¿Quién se cree para hacerme esto?

—Tu prometido —susurró.

—No lo vuelvas a decir, de solo escuchar esa palabra, me da escalofríos.

—Pues es la verdad, Alex —lo miré seria—, Draco es tu prometido… y si no quieres nada con él, ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con él?

Me quedé callada por unos minutos.

—Solo es un trato, estaremos casados solo un año, pero solo fingiremos ser la pareja de esposos más feliz del mundo ante todos, y después de un año nos divorciaremos, Malfoy conseguirá la protección para su familia y para él, y yo…

—¿Qué conseguirás tú, después de toda esta farsa? —me preguntó interrumpiéndome.

—Mi libertad —susurré.

—Uhm… así que tú solo te casarás con Draco, ¿para ayudarlo? —tanteó.

Asentí.

—Se me hace muy raro —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ninguna chica de… ¿Cuántos años tienes?, 16 —tanteó y yo asentí—, bien, ninguna chica de 16 años acepta casarse con un hombre que ni siquiera conoce, error, del cual solo sabe el nombre, y además de que este hombre le hizo la vida imposible a su hermana por años, solo por ayudarlo.

—Pues tú, lo has dicho, me caso con él solo por ayudarlo, además de que estoy en deuda con él, porque cuando los carroñeros nos llevaron a su mansión, Malfoy no nos delato con su tía la loca.

—Hablas como si tú hubieras estado con el trío de oro cuando lo llevaron a Malfoy Manor.

—Pues si estuve —aseguré.

—No es cierto.

—Sí es cierto, yo estuve bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

—No lo sabía —dijo confuso.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes —me crucé de brazos.

—De todas maneras, ese no es motivo para que tú hayas aceptado casarte con Draco, y…

—Ya te dije el motivo por que acepte casarme, le estoy pagando la deuda que tengo con Malfoy.

—Si no lo sabías esa "deuda" como tú la llamas, ya la pagaron el trío de oro cuando declararon a favor de los Malfoy en el juicio —¡rayos!, no lo pude convencer con lo que le dije—. Así que, Alex, de seguro tú debes de tener otro motivo para que hayas aceptado casarte.

—No existe tal motivo —le dije.

—No te creo, parece como si escondieras el verdadero motivo detrás de esa 'deuda', que ya está más que cancelada.

Por segunda vez en el día Theo me dejaba callada, sin que pudiera darle una buena razón sobre mi futuro matrimonio. Es que todo lo que él me decía era cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ya no hay deuda que pagar porque mi hermana, Harry y Ron, pagaron esa deuda cuando declararon a su favor en el juicio.

—Está bien, no insistiré más acerca de ese otro motivo. Pero déjame darte un consejo de amigo, piensa muy bien si en verdad te quieres casar con Draco, así sea solo por un año como tú dices, ten en cuenta que todavía puedes retractarte en tu decisión, y mira tal vez no debería decirte esto porque Draco es mi amigo, pero cuando él quiere molestar o hacerle pasar muy mal a alguien, es un experto en la materia, y puede que después que pase el año de casados, Draco no quiera darte el divorcio solo para fastidiarte.

Malfoy sería capaz de hacer eso que dice Theo, pues claro —me respondí— si fue capaz de hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana y a sus amigos, quien me garantiza que no lo hará también conmigo. Pero tanto así como para no querer darme el divorcio, no lo creo, en verdad no creo que quiera estar mucho tiempo casado con una muggle.

—No puedo retractarme, ya le di mi palabra y las Granger tenemos palabra.

Theo negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, si ya tomaste una decisión, está bien, pero si yo hubiera sabido que te querías casar siendo tan joven, yo te habría podido conseguir un novio mejor, uno que sea más alegre —bromeó.

Yo sonreí.

—¿Un novio alegre?, así como tú —lo miré—, Theo, no me digas que te me estas declarando —le seguí la broma.

—Te molestaría.

—No. Creo que si te voy aceptar, tú me gustas más que Malfoy, y además Alexandra Nott, suena mejor que Alexandra Malfoy.

—Lo siento, pero no eres tan afortunada como para llevar el apellido Nott, lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? —se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro fingiendo altanería, y yo no pude evitar sonreír al ver ese gesto.

—Oh, está bien, lo tomo —le dije fingiendo tristeza—, pero ni siquiera me puedes dar un beso —le dije a la vez que enroscaba mis brazos por su cuello, él al instante puso sus manos en mi cintura y me miró a la cara.

—Ya qué —dijo en tono aburrido.

Y me besó la mejilla. Después de eso empezamos a reír por nuestra improvisada actuación de chica rogona y chico egocéntrico.

—Eres tan divertido —dije entre risas.

—Tú también eres muy divertida —él también hablo entre risas.

—Te puedo pedir algo —él asintió—, por favor podrías besarme otra vez.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? —escuché un grito.

**POV Draco**

—Vaya, se te va a hacer muy difícil controlarla, Draco, no te dejo ni hablar, solo tomo de la mano a Theo y se fue —dijo Blaise y después empezó a reír.

—¡CÁLLATE, BLAISE! —le grité y él paró de reír, pero aún tenía una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

Maldita mocosa, me dejo en ridículo delante de mis amigos, pero ya me las pagará, cuando sea mi esposa va hacer todo lo que yo le diga, le guste o no.

—Yo pienso lo mismo que Blaise, Draco, te costara mucho trabajo controlarla, así sea una simple muggle, a leguas se nota que es peor que la hermana —dijo Pansy.

—¿Eso creen? Pues cuando la mini Granger sea mi esposa, hará lo que yo quiera.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, amigo? —dijo Blaise.

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

—Nada. No te quisiera ganar —volvió a reír.

Lo miré serio y paró de reír.

—Bueno, chicos, me voy —dijo Pansy.

—¿Adónde? —le preguntó Blaise.

—Quede con Daphne y Tori en pasar un día de chicas y ya estuve aquí mucho tiempo —contestó.

—Pansy, antes de que te vayas, te pido que no le digas nada a Daphne y a Tori de que me voy casar, sobre todo a Tori, no quisiera tener pegada a mí, rogándome que no me case, ¿entendido?

—Está bien —dijo—, ahora sí, adiós y despídanme del que está con tu prometida, Draco —y desapareció sin darme tiempo a contestarle.

—Y Dragón hasta que hora piensas tener a tu prometida aquí, porque me pareció que se quería ir a su casa.

—Pues la tendré aquí, hasta que venga a suplicarme de que la lleve de regreso a su casa.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Lo hará, estoy seguro. Ahora debe estar muy aburrida con Theo.

—Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, parecían que se habían hecho muy amigos.

—Por favor, Blaise, esos dos siendo amigos, no me hagas reír.

—Así, y si vamos a espiarlos, para ver que hacen.

—¿Espiarlos?, un Malfoy no espía.

—Anda, vamos, quizás puedas escuchar si la mini Granger habla mal de ti con Theo.

—Pues me importa muy poco si esa mocosa habla mal de mí o no —Blaise ni siquiera termino de escuchar lo que le dije porque empezó a caminar buscando a Theo y la mini Granger.

Suspiré. No tuve más remedio que seguirlo.

Blaise paró en una esquina de su casa y miraba atentamente al otro lado. Me acerque a él y le puse una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Shhh… nos oirán y nos descubrirán, hay que quedarnos aquí para escuchar lo que dicen.

No le contesté, solo presté atención a lo que decían ese par.

—Lo siento, pero no eres tan afortunada como para llevar el apellido Nott, lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? —escuché la voz de Theo decirle a la mocosa, pero había algo raro, Theo hablaba con altanería, y eso no era común en él.

—Oh, está bien, lo tomo —le contestó la mini Granger con tristeza—, pero ni siquiera me puedes dar un beso —¿Qué? Acaso le está pidiendo a Theo que la bese, entonces fue por eso que ella lo jalo a otra parte a Theo.

Maldita mocosa estúpida. Nadie juega con un Malfoy. Aunque nuestro matrimonio solo sea un trato, no le da derecho a engañarme con uno de mis amigos, porque desde el momento en que acepto ser mi esposa, ella debe respetarme como su futuro esposo.

—Ya qué —le contestó Theo.

Pude escuchar el sonido del beso que le daba Nott a la mini Granger. Y estoy seguro que Blaise también.

Eso me lleno de rabia.

—¿En serio la beso? —susurró Blaise.

No le contesté, ni siquiera lo miré.

—Eres tan divertido —le dijo la mocosa entre risas a Nott.

—Tú también eres muy divertida —le contestó él también entre risas.

Así que muy divertidos, ¿no? Pues ya verán.

—Te puedo pedir algo —le dijo la mocosa—, por favor podrías besarme otra vez.

Ya no lo aguante más y salí del lugar donde estaba escuchándolos.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? —grité.

Nott y la mocosa se separaron al instante de oír mi grito. La mini Granger me miró confundida.

—Oh, Malfoy —susurró.

—Pregunte, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —siseé.

—¿Qué está pasando de qué? —preguntó Theo.

—No se hagan los tontos, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —pregunté furioso.

—Nada —dijo Theo.

—¿Nada? —pregunté.

Maldito mentiroso.

—Bueno, estábamos platicando, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —contestó la mini Granger.

Los miré ambos.

Creo que lo mejor será hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero juro que esa mocosa me las pagará.

—Eh, que les parece si pasamos a la casa para seguir… platicando —dijo Blaise, pero en la última palabra se podía detectar fácilmente que lo dijo con burla.

—Sí, está bien. Vamos —dijo Nott mirando a la mocosa.

—¡NO! —medio grité—, llevaré a Granger a su casa.

—Perfecto —dijo la mocosa y luego sonrió.

Sí, sigue pensando que te creí, pero ya verás —sonreí internamente.

—Adiós, Zabini y a adiós Theo —quiso ir a darle un beso de despedida, pero yo fui más rápido y la tomé del brazo y aparecimos en su casa.

—¡Ay! —se quejó la mocosa, porque cuando aparecimos, ella volvió a caer sentada en el suelo—. Oye, no puedes tener más cuidado ¾me gritó.

—No.

Se levantó del suelo y camino hacia a mí.

—Juro que no te soporto —gritó.

—Pues yo a ti tampoco, pero ya vez, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para soportarte, soportar tus estupideces —sonreí después de decirle todo eso.

—La que tiene que soportar todas tus estupideces soy yo —dijo indignada—, primero vienes a mi casa y entras a mi habitación y luego me haces ir a conocer a tus amigos, como si eso fuera muy importante, mejor me hubieras dejado ver las caricaturas.

—¿Caricaturas? ¿Qué rayos es eso? —pregunte sin esconder mi curiosidad, es que no era la primera vez que lo decía.

—Son programas de televisión para entretener a las personas y…

Eran cosas muggles así que no me interesaba, por eso la interrumpí.

—¿Acaso no te entretuviste en la casa de Blaise?

—Por supuesto que no, y si no hubiera sido por Theo, con quien estuve platicando, en estos momentos yo habría tenido un ataque de histeria.

—Ah, claro, se me olvidaba que estuviste muy entretenida con Theodore.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —preguntó.

—Nada. Solo que Thoedore es muy bueno para entretener a sus **amigos** —le puse más énfasis a la última palabra.

Ella me miró incrédula a mi explicación.

—Bueno, ahora me voy, ya que estás en tu casa, nos vemos luego —dije y al instante aparecí en Malfoy Manor. Pero me pareció escuchar su voz antes de desaparecer.

Bueno, no creo que esa mocosa tenga algo interesante que decirme.

**POV Alex**

—Ah, claro, se me olvidaba que estuviste muy entretenida con Theodore —podía detectar el sarcasmo en su voz.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —le pregunté.

—Nada. Solo que Thoedore es muy bueno para entretener a sus **amigos** —Malfoy le puso más énfasis a la última palabra.

Lo miré incrédula. Acaso él escucho la última parte de nuestra conversación, y por eso piensa que Theo y yo somos algo más que amigos —oh, santo cielo—, tal vez malinterpreto todo.

—Bueno, ahora me voy, ya que estás en tu casa, nos vemos luego —dijo y al instante desapareció.

—No, espera —le dije—, ¿Cómo que nos vemos luego? ¿Qué…?

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera se quedó cuando le dije que me esperada. Es un malcriado, un arrogante, presumido, egocéntrico, tarado, que me saca de quicio. Y eso no es todo, porque si sigue con esa costumbre de dejarme caer sentada cada vez que me toma del brazo para aparecer en algún lugar, pues entonces me creara un terrible dolor de columna.

Subí a mi habitación y tome un baño relajante, en verdad lo necesitaba. Me sentía exhausta, y todo por culpa de Malfoy pase una mañana terrible. Pero y tengo que ser más astuta que él, me he dado cuenta que si le sigo la corriente en sus tonterías, entonces ya se le quita las ganas de molestarme, en cambio si discuto con él y lo contradigo, se pone peor que nunca.

Mi nueva actitud con el gruñón será: que debo de seguirle la corriente como si fuera un loco. Sí, eso voy hacer.

Salí de la ducha envuelta solo con el aterciopelado albornoz. Baje a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, abrí el frigorífico, y me di cuenta que estaba casi vacío, a Hermione y a mí se nos había olvida hacer las compras en el super, o tal vez debería decirle a Herms que contratáramos a alguien que se encargue de hacer las compras y limpiar la casa —en realidad la que siempre se encargaba de limpiar la casa es Hermione, ella siempre pone en orden la casa con magia— pero ahora que se va a casar ya no podrá hacerlo, pero que digo luego de que Hermione se case y regrese de su luna de miel, yo también me voy a casar y de hecho que el gruñón me va a llevar a vivir en el mundo mágico, porque ni modo que él quiera vivir en mi mundo —negué con la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza— saque los dos últimos huevos que había en el frigorífico y me preparé huevos revueltos.

Luego de comer, volví a subir a mi habitación y encendí mi laptop, que suerte que encontré a Ben y a Drake conectados al Facebook. Les pregunte por su cita doble con gemelas, y me contestaron que no fue como ellos esperaban porque resultaron un poco huecas, yo me reí de ellos, "pobrecitos", les puse como respuesta, y Drake me respondió—: "estoy esperando a que tú tengas una cita, para burlarme del tipo con quien salgas" —trague grueso de solo recordar a Malfoy, prácticamente estoy saliendo con él—. Menos mal Ben cambio la conversación, y me preguntó si había salida en la mañana porque él y Drake habían ido a buscarme como me dijeron, pero que tocaron y tocaron y nadie les abrió. Yo les invente que había salido con mi hermana para ayudarle con sus preparativo de boda. Eso pareció convencerlos a ambos y ya no me preguntaron nada más. No me gustaba mentirles, pero no quería decirle todavía nada acerca de Malfoy.

Seguimos conversando de cosas triviales, por un par de horas hasta que sentí que llego mi Hermione y me despedí de mis amigos.

—Hola, Hermy —la saludé.

—Hola —me contestó, se veía cansada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté al verla tan decaída.

—Estoy cansada, el trabajo, los preparativos de la boda, eso es agotador, ya quisiera que llegara el día de mi boda y así poder decir misión cumplida —sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Herms, yo te ayudaré —le dije.

—En verdad, te lo agradecería mucho —me dijo y luego me abrazo.

—Anda ve, sube a tu habitación a descansar —ella me hizo caso y subió a su habitación.

Qué bueno que no me menciono nada de Malfoy, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, y creo que Hermione tampoco tenía ganas de seguir con lo mismo por eso no me dijo nada.

**Cuatro días después…**

Como le había dicho a mi hermana, le ayude por estos últimos cuatro días en los preparativos de la boda. Le había dicho a mis amigos que no los iba a poder ver porque me había comprometido con mi hermana a ayudarle en todo lo que podía, y ellos lo entendieron. Hermione me llevaba todas las mañanas a casa de Molly, y después del trabajo las dos nos íbamos a casa. Y ahí entre Molly, Fleur —que venía un rato por las mañanas y luego se iba en las tardes— y yo empezábamos con la lista de lo que debíamos de hacer, logramos mandar todas las invitaciones a tiempo, contratamos el buffet y le dijimos que tenían que estar a la hora exacta. Buscamos en todas las revistas de "Corazón de Bruja", las mejores decoraciones para una boda, y cuando por fin entre las tres nos pusimos de acuerdo con la misma decoración, todavía nos faltaba la aprobación de Hermione y Ron, total era su boda y ellos tenían la última palabra.

La pase muy bien esos cuatro días, lo único malo es que no lo vi ni un solo día, de seguro estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo en el Ministerio, como él es tan eficiente con su trabajo, por eso no venía hasta terminarlo. También me enteré que Harry y Ginny se la están de maravilla en su luna de miel, y que aseguraron que estarían puntuales para la boda de Ron y mi hermana.

Yo quería ir al siguiente día para seguir ayudando, pero Molly me dijo que me veía cansada y que por lo menos descansara bien dos días y que luego ya podía regresar a ayudarla. Ni modo no pude contradecirla, porque ella usaba el típico tono de todas las mamás cuando quieren que sus hijos obedezcan. Y ahora estoy aquí acostada en mi cama viendo televisión.

En estos días mi hermana no me ha mencionada nada sobre Malfoy, de seguro piensa que ya me olvide de mi compromiso con él y por eso no me lo menciona, si supiera que por más que quiera yo no me olvido de ese gruñón. Y ahora que me acuerdo él me dijo 'nos vemos luego', pero durante todos estos días no aparecido de nuevo, y no es que me importe, si por mí fuera, yo no lo vería hasta el día de la boda. Pero estoy segura que él no me dejara tranquila, le gusta molestarme.

Me aburrí de lo que estaba viendo, así que me levante y puse la película de Bob Esponja en el DVD, esa esponja amarilla siempre me hacía reír tanto, que hasta la pancita me dolía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —escuché una voz dentro de mi habitación.

—¡Ah! —grité de susto, giré mi rostro y ahí estaba otra vez él, parado mirándome atentamente—, ¿Qué te pasa, acaso no puedes tocar a la puerta como una persona normal?

—No —contestó.

—Mira, Malfoy, no vuelvas a aparecer así, me asustaste —él me miraba con una expresión en su rostro que decía: no me importa lo que me digas—, que hubiera pasado si yo estoy enferma del corazón —él seguía con su misma expresión— ¡PUES ME MATABAS! —le grité—, hubiera muerto y todo por tu culpa.

—Ya terminaste con tu discursito —lo miré seria—, la respuesta a todo eso que has dicho es: no tengo tanta suerte.

—Idiota —le grite.

Malfoy sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

—Cumpliendo con lo que tú misma dijiste la primera vez que vine a tu casa —¿Qué fue lo que le dije?, me pregunte.

—¿Sobre qué?

Resopló.

—Pues dijiste que teníamos que tener citas, para que la gente crea que somos una feliz pareja de enamorados.

Oh, a eso se refería.

—Así, pues cuando quieras que finjamos ser la "feliz pareja de enamorados", avísame —repetí lo que él dijo.

—Pues justo en este momento es cuando tenemos que empezar el plan.

—¿Qué?, no, tú no me avisaste de que hoy día comenzaríamos con la farsa, así que, para la próxima por lo menos llámame a mi celular —Malfoy me miró raro—cierto, tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es un celular.

—No me interesan los aparatos muggles —siseó—, y además si te avise que vendría.

—No es cierto —le contradije.

—Si es cierto, te dije: nos vemos luego, la última vez que nos vimos.

—Pero no me dijiste que día exactamente.

—¿Ah, no? Pues ya te lo estoy diciendo ahora, y es hoy cuando vamos a tener nuestra primera cita —sonrió con arrogancia.

Pero que se cree, que puede venir así como así y disponer de mi tiempo. Ya le iba a decir que se vaya por donde vino, cuando me acorde de que le tenía que seguir la corriente, así ya no me molestaría.

Sonreí inocentemente.

—Está bien —le contesté—, pero antes voy a poner mis condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? —preguntó.

—Sí. Y primera condición es que tengas más cuidado a la hora de aparecer, porque si sigues dejándome caer, me provocaras un terrible dolor de columna y entonces ya no podré salir a ninguna parte. Segundo, no aparezcas así en mi habitación, porque me puedes matar de un susto. Tercero, debes dejar de ser un tonto, oh, lo siento, no puedes, tú naciste así —reí y él se acercó amenazadoramente a mí.

—Esas son tus condiciones —preguntó y yo asentí—, bien, pues yo también tengo condiciones, primero deja de comportante como una mocosa estúpida —apreté mis puños, como se atrevía a llamarme estúpida— segundo, te vas a comportar como se debe en esta primera cita, nada de tus estúpidos comentarios si se nos acerca algún reportero, porque como vez los reporteros siempre están tras de mí —maldito presumido— y tercero, trata de poner algo presentable, porque ahora pareces una niñita tonta con ese ridículo gato y rata en tu camiseta.

Llamo ridículo gato y rata al dibujo de mi camiseta —Malfoy es un estúpido—, yo no le veo nada de ridículo tener a Tom y Jerry en mi camiseta.

—Eres un imbécil —le dije—. Y ya te había dicho que detesto que me llamen niñita y más con ese tono tan despectivo como lo dices.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Ahora, ¿A qué esperas para cambiarte?

—A que salgas de mi habitación.

—Bien, te esperare abajo. No te demores —me dijo antes de desaparecer.

Abrí mi clóset y saque un vestido corto de color blanco con detalles de letras de color rojo y negro, con unos zapatos de tacón color rojo con un pequeño listón dorado en la parte superior y lo combine con un collar de oro, luego de cambiarme con mucha paciencia, me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto, para que cayeran mis ondas por mi espalda, y por último me puse un poco de perfume.

Baje a la sala y lo vi parado viendo muy concentrado la fotografía donde yo salí con Percy.

—Ya estoy lista —dije llamando su atención.

—Ya era hora —dijo, pero cuando volteó a verme se quedó callado, ya no me dijo nada más, yo pensaba que iba a seguir hablando.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunté al ver que seguía callado.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Vamos al Callejón Diagon donde hay mucha gente que nos pueda ver y luego vamos a ir a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue.

—¿Por qué vamos a ir a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue? —pregunté—. Yo prefiero ir solo al Callejón Diagon.

—Pues no se va a poder, porque para terminar nuestra fabulosa cita tenemos que ir a Florean Fortescue. Ah, se me olvidaba, me tienes que llamar por mi nombre, no por mi apellido.

—Bien, entonces tú también me tienes que llamar por mi nombre —lo miré—, si recuerdas mi nombre ¿verdad?, pero por si no lo recuerdas me llamo Alexandra, pero puedes llamarme Alex, es mucho más corto.

Malfoy no me contestó, solo se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente y luego sentí una sensación de vértigo esos milésimos segundos que duro la aparición, lo bueno fue que Malfoy cumplió la segunda condición que le dije, y está vez no me dejo caer sentada.

—Vaya, gracias por no dejarme caer —le susurré cuando abrí los ojos, vi que el Callejón Diagon no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo todo, que me sorprendió mucho sentir que Malfoy entrelazaba su mano con la mía, yo pegue un pequeño saltito de sorpresa.

—Solo lo hago para que todos crean que estamos saliendo —susurró, antes de que yo le preguntara porque me cogía la mano.

Yo solo asentí.

Empezamos a hacer un recorrido por el Callejón Diagon, entramos a la papelería donde pude ver muchos libros que me llamaron mucho la tensión, y como era de esperarse también entramos donde venden artículos de calidad para quidditch, los deportes siempre le llamaban la atención a los hombres —igual que los autos—, sean del mundo mágico o del mundo muggle esto nunca iba a cambiar.

Seguimos caminando, y en ningún momento Malfoy me soltó de la mano, hasta había ocasiones que nuestras miradas se encontraban y él me sonreía como si yo le gustara —definitivamente que Malfoy era un buen actor—, pero las miradas de los demás magos me ponían nerviosa, por donde pasábamos nos quedaban mirando, a mí eso no me agradaba, pero parecía que Malfoy estaba muy bien acostumbrado a eso.

—Oye, ya podemos ir a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, me pone nerviosa que nos estén mirando tanto —le dije entre dientes, mientras formulaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Bien —contestó.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la heladería. Respiré tranquila al ya no sentir tantas miradas sobre mí, pero luego de un rato las personas que estaban dentro del local nos quedaron mirando —ya me di cuenta que es imposible pasar de desapercibida aquí.

Un joven mago, vino directo a nosotros después de que tomamos asiento.

—Señor Malfoy, es un gusto tenerlo aquí —dijo el chico.

Malfoy sonrió arrogante.

—¿Qué desea que le sirvamos a usted y a su hermosa acompañante? —le preguntó.

—Quieres que ordene por ti, cariño —me dijo Malfoy, yo lo miré confusa, pero luego asentí.

Escucha la voz de Malfoy haciéndole el pedido al mago, pero yo no le prestaba atención por estar mirando a todas las personas que no nos quitaban la vista de encima.

—Quieres dejar de mirar a todos como si fueras una paranoica —me susurró, yo volteé a mirarlo y el mago ya se había ido a traer lo que le pidió el gruñón.

De pronto la campanilla del local sonó, eso significaba que alguien más había entrado.

—Vaya, a quién tenemos aquí, si es Draco Malfoy y su… acompañante —dijo una voz chillona.

Si mal no recuerdo esta periodista es Rita Skeeter.

Se nos acercó.

—Draco, nos podrías decir quién es tu hermosa acompañante, el reportaje va a salir el fin de semana a "Corazón de Bruja" —dijo la mujer.

—Sí, claro, mi hermosa acompañante es Alex, mi prometida —casi me atoro con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso.

—¿Tú prometida? —preguntó—, estás grabando eso, ¿no? —le dijo a su especie de camarógrafo y esté asintió—. Es cierto lo que Draco dice —ahora se dirigió a mí.

Ahora que contestó.

—Sí, es cierto —respondí al sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre mí, y no sé de donde me salió valor.

—Esto sí que es una maravillosa sorpresa. Pero no nos has dicho cuál es el apellido de tu prometida, Draco.

—Granger —soltó sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Granger? ¿Acaso eres familiar de Hermione Granger, de la heroína de guerra? —me preguntó.

—Es mi hermana —contesté.

—Nunca supe que Hermione tuviera una hermana, pero lo más sorprendente es que un Malfoy esté saliendo con una Granger, ahora vuelvo a preguntar, ¿su compromiso es cierto?

—Por supuesto —contestó Malfoy, y lo más extraño es que sonrió, en vez de estar enojado porque dudaran de lo que dijo—, y puedo comprobarlo.

¿Cómo lo piensa comprobar? —me preguntaba.

Cuando de pronto sentí la mano de Malfoy tomar mi cintura y acercarme a él —oh, no, no va hacerlo—, demasiado tarde, cuando reaccione tenía los labios de Malfoy sobre los míos y me besaba con pasión —una pasión fingida, claro.

**Continuará…**


	10. Capítulo 10: Anillo de Compromiso

**Capítulo 10: ****Anillo de Compromiso**

**POV Alex**

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te crees? —le recriminé en voz baja cuando la odiosa de Rita Skeeter se fue muy contenta con la nota que había conseguido.

El idiota de Malfoy sonrió descaradamente.

—Por favor mini Granger no me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste, deberías estar honrada de que alguien como yo, un Malfoy te haya besado —me dijo sínicamente sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara—. Además de que es el mejor beso que te han dado en tu vida.

Desgraciado, ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente desgraciado? ¿Cómo puede pensar que disfrute de su beso? Y eso de que es el mejor beso que me han dado, es mentira. Ese solo fue un beso fingido, sin ni una sola demostración de amor. Y no es que yo sea una experta en besos, porque en realidad no es así, yo solo he besado una vez en mi vida, o mejor dicho solo me han besado una vez en la vida. Y fue antes de que me vaya con Hermione en busca de los horrocruxes con Harry y Ron.

Mi primer beso fue cuando yo tenía catorce años, y me lo dio Matt Smith, él me gustaba —pero yo siempre he estado y estaré enamorada de mi pelirrojo de ojos azules— era un año mayor que yo y pertenecía al equipo de fútbol americano. Un día se me acerco y me dijo que le gustaba, que le guste desde el primer día que me vio, y luego de eso me beso, fue un beso dulce, tierno y aunque no era exactamente amor lo Matt sentía por mí, en ese beso sentí algo especial, algo bonito, en cambio en el beso que me acaba de dar Malfoy, sentí todo lo contrario, me siento usada.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! —le dije entre dientes—, tú no eres nadie para…

—Error mi querida mini Granger —puso su mano pálida sobre la mía, yo quise retirar mi mano, pero él me cogió de la muñeca con mucha fuerza—, por si lo has olvidado, yo soy tu prometido, y es muy normal que las parejas de enamorados se besen.

Sí, Malfoy a dicho muy bien las parejas de enamorados se besan, pero nosotros no estamos enamorados, todo esto es una farsa.

—Suéltame, me estás lastimando —le susurré.

Él me soltó y yo masajeé mi muñeca lastimada.

—Eres un salvaje.

—Las muggles son tan delicadas y puedo afirmar que hasta son muy enfermizas —dijo.

—Las muggles no somos tan delicadas, ni mucho menos enfermizas, lo que pasa es que tú te comportas como un troglodita y no tienes delicadeza para tratar a las chicas.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Aquí está lo que pidió señor Malfoy —dijo el chico con los dos copas de helado en una bandeja que flotaba delante de él, lentamente las copas se posaron sobre la mesa.

Los helados de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue eran realmente deliciosos —lo sabía porque ya los había probado anteriormente— pero en este momento seguramente el helado me sabría agrio o amargo.

—Sabes que, ya se me quitaron las ganas de estar aquí —me paré de la silla y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Hice algo mal señor? ¿Es que demore mucho? —preguntó muy preocupado el joven mago. Me sentí mal por él, el pobre no tenía la culpa de nada, él solo cumple con su trabajo.

—No, no te preocupes —que raro, Malfoy está siendo amable con el mago que nos atendió—, así son las mujeres y más aún si son adolescentes, ya sabes entran en histeria con facilidad.

Yo salí de la heladería, pero antes pude escuchar la risa de Malfoy.

—¿Estás enojada? —me preguntó Malfoy cuando se puso a mi lado.

Yo le dedique una mirada envenenada y seguí caminando. En realidad no sabía porque seguía caminando cuando yo perfectamente sabía que no podía regresar a casa por mi propia cuenta, tenía que esperar a que ese rubio de farmacia lo hiciera.

Malfoy volvió a colocarse a mi lado y volvió a entre lazar su mano con la mía, yo trate de zafarme pero no pude.

—Suéltame —le dije.

—No, y te dije antes de venir aquí que te comportaras como se debe, ¿y qué es lo que haces? —dijo entre dientes de manera fría.

—Pues yo recuerdo que me dijiste: "nada de tus estúpidos comentarios si se nos acerca algún reportero", y eso fue lo que hice cuando esa mujer rubia se nos acercó yo solo me limite a contestar.

Malfoy me jalo a un lugar donde no pasaban mucho los magos.

—Mira mocosa, no trates de jugar conmigo, no trates de jugar con un Malfoy, o te puede ir mal —me amenazó con voz siseante.

Debo de reconocer que me dio un poco de miedo el tono de voz, pero yo no demostré mi temor, además no me haría nada estando muy cerca de los demás magos.

—Llévame a casa —casi le supliqué.

Y me molesto mucho que mi voz saliera de forma de súplica.

—Te llevaré a otra parte —dijo.

—¿Adónde? —le pregunté temerosa.

—A Malfoy Manor.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué me llevaría a su mansión? No, no, está loco, para que quiere llevarme allí.

—No —susurré—, yo no volveré a poner un pie en tu mansión. Me niego —no quería volver a esa mansión, me daba miedo, de solo pensar en volver a estar de nuevo ahí, me haría recordar la guerra y cuando la tía loca de Malfoy torturo a mi hermana, y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla.

Malfoy me quedo mirando fijamente. Parecía confuso.

—Tú nunca has estado en mi mansión —afirmó.

—Sí estuve en tu mansión —le confirmé.

—Por favor como una muggle como tú —me miró de pies a cabeza—, habría estado en mi mansión.

No espero a que le contestara y de repente ya no estaba en el Callejón Diagon, ahora me encontraba dentro la Mansión Malfoy.

Inconscientemente me aferré al brazo de Malfoy y cerré los ojos, no quería ver nada a mí alrededor, estar en esta mansión me hacía regresar a dos años atrás cuando los carroñeros atraparon a Harry, Ron, a mi hermana y a mí —aunque los carroñeros no supieran que yo estaba cogida de la mano de Hermione, yo trate de no rosarme con el carroñero para que no se dé cuenta de mi presencia, puesto que yo estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad—, puedo sentir que los recuerdos penetran con mucho dolor en mi cabeza como un cuchillo muy filoso cortándome las venas.

Temo que si abro los ojos voy a ver y vivir otra vez esa pesadilla.

**Flashback**

Luego de que los carroñeros nos atraparan y luego apareciéramos en la Mansión Malfoy, yo solté la mano de mi hermana y me puse a un costado, donde no chocaba con nadie.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un rubio como 37 años a lo mucho, que venía junto con una elegante rubia.

—Señor encontramos a Potter y a sus amigos —dijo Fenrir el hombre lobo, que tenía agarrado a mi hermana y a Ron.

—¿Qué? —dijo el rubio mirándolo detenidamente a Harry—, ¿Qué le paso en la cara?

—No lo sabemos, quizás le pico un insecto —contestó un hombre de pelo marrón con mechones rojizos, creo que le escuche decir a Fenrir llamarlo Scabior.

—Hay que avisarle al Lord —dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

—Tenemos que estar seguros si es Potter, Lucius —dijo la rubia—, porque si lo llamamos y resulta que no es Potter, pagaremos las consecuencias.

—¿Qué pasa, Cissy? —preguntó una mujer de cabello negro y rizado con cara de loca, apareciendo en el salón.

—Creen que "ese" es Potter —le contestó la rubia—. Pero no estamos seguros.

La mujer con cada de loca miró a Harry atentamente y empezó a sonreír, luego dirigió su mirada a mi hermana y a Ron, y de un momento a otro dirigió su perversa mirada al lugar donde yo me encontraba parada —tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo a que me descubra, así que deje de respirar, porque creía que hasta podía escuchar mi respiración—, ella siguió mirando al lugar donde me encontraba y por un momento creí que su mirada podía traspasar a la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Pero luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Harry.

—¿Qué le paso en la cara? —preguntó la mujer loca.

—Creen que le pudo picar un insecto —contestó el rubio, creo que escuche llamarlo Lucius.

—O tal vez le lanzaron un embrujo punzante —dijo la pelinegra—. Seguro fuiste tú —señaló a mi hermana—, la que le lanzo el embrujo, ¿verdad sangre sucia? —gritó.

Mi hermana no contestó.

—Pero la única forma de saber que es Potter, es que Draco lo identifique, él lo conoce, estudio con él, así que podrá reconocerlo si es Potter —dijo la pelinegra.

—Draco —llamó el tal Lucius.

Un chico como de unos 17 años, piel pálida, con el cabello rubio platinado y de ojos grises —era una copia del tal Lucius, seguramente sería su hijo— estaba ahí y camino hacia su padre. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Padre —le dijo. Su voz era fría igual que la expresión en su bello rostro.

—¿Es Potter? —le preguntó su padre.

Ese chico, Draco, miró fijamente a Harry. Y de pronto, solo por unos segundos, la expresión de frialdad de su rostro cambio, parecía que había reconocido a Harry aun con ese rostro hinchado, y repentinamente parecía nervioso, pero luego volvió a poner su rostro de frialdad, como si fuera una máscara para protegerse.

El rubio mayor al ver que su hijo no decía nada lo presiono a que dijera algo.

—¿Y bien Draco? —le preguntó su padre ansioso—, ¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter? Responde —lo urgió.

—No sé… no estoy seguro… creo que no —respondió el rubio a su padre.

Yo que podía verlo perfectamente, me di cuenta de que mentía, pude ver por unos instantes en sus ojos que se debatía entre delatarlo o no.

—¿Cómo que no estás seguro? Tienes que saber si es o no Potter —gritó la mujer con cara de demente.

—¡Pues fíjate bien! —le gritó su padre con desesperación—. Escucha Draco, si es Potter, y se lo entregamos al Señor Tenebroso, nos perdonara todo…

El chico se volvió a fijar en Harry y volvió a contestar lo mismo.

—No sé —su padre parecía que iba a reventar de cólera y su hijo volvió a mirar a Harry—. No, no es Potter —dijo de manera segura.

La mujer pelinegra empezó a caminar por el salón como una verdadera demente, hasta que paro y dirigió su mirada al tal Fenrir.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló la espada que nos habían quitado.

—Una espada, señora —le contestó el hombre lobo—, ellos la tenían en su poder.

—Llévate a Weasley y al deforme a los calabozos —gritó la pelinegra—, pero deja a la sangre sucia.

Observe como se llevaban a Harry —con la cara completamente hinchada— y a Ron para encerrarlos en los calabozos.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esa espada, maldita sangre sucia? ¿Acaso entraste a mi bóveda? —gritó la pelinegra, sacando un cuchillo para amenazar a mi hermana.

—Nunca he estado en tú bóveda, y esa espada es solo una copia.

—No es cierto, si has estado en mi bóveda. Maldita mentirosa. ¡CRUCIO! —le lanzó ese terrible hechizo a mi hermana y luego otro y otro.

—Dime cómo pudiste entrar a mi bóveda —insistió.

—Nunca he entrado a su bóveda —contestó mi hermana, débil por los hechizos recibidos.

—¡Mientes, maldita Sangre Sucia! ¡Y sé que has estado en la bóveda de mi cuenta en Gringotts! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué más hurtaron? ¡¿Qué más se robaron?! ¡Dime la verdad o juro que clavaré el cuchillo en tu cara! ¿Qué más se robaron? ¿Qué más? ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡CRUCIO!

Y luego la loca esa se puso sobre mi hermana y le tatuó en el brazo "Sangre Sucia" con su cuchillo. Y lo peor de todo es que yo no pude hacer nada para defenderla, que podría hacer una muggle de 14 años contra una bruja desquiciada, si ni siquiera Malfoy podía con su tía, él estaba parado también viendo como torturaban a mi hermana, pero podía distinguir el terror en su mirada, aunque la quisiera esconder tras esa mirada de frialdad.

**Fin de Flashback**

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos recuerdos.

Sentí la mirada de Malfoy en mí, yo me forcé a abrir los ojos y me aleje de él lo más que pude.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó.

—Nada —le respondí evadiendo su mirada.

—Estás pálida, demasiado pálida —me tomo del brazo y me giró para que lo mirada.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? —trate de cambiarle la conversación.

Él ya no insistió en mi palidez, solo me dirigió una mirada seria.

—Ahora vuelvo —fue lo único que me dijo, para luego salir de la gran sala.

No veía el momento porque Malfoy regresara, en verdad nunca había rogado tanto al cielo porque Malfoy aparezca frente a mí. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había ido dejándome sola, segundos, minutos, tal vez horas, si seguro que ya pasaron como mil horas —soy una exagerada, pero es que no me gusta este lugar— Malfoy por favor aparece ¡Ya!, rogaba mentalmente.

—Mini Granger —volteé lentamente al escuchar su voz y lo vi parado junto a mí.

Él tenía una cajita pequeña en su mano derecha. ¿Qué seria?

—Puedes llevarme a casa —parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo—, por favor —le rogué.

—No te impacientes —me dijo—. Antes debes tener esto.

Ahora que veía bien la cajita, esta tenía pequeñas esmeraldas que cubría toda la cajita. Malfoy abrió la cajita y puede ver un anillo que tenía la forma de una serpiente de plata, esta serpiente sacaba un poco su lengua viperina, sus ojos eran pequeños diamantes y piedras verdes y algunas negras cubrían el cuerpo de la serpiente.

—Para que quieres que tenga eso —señalé el anillo con mi dedo índice.

—Es el anillo de compromiso que los Malfoy le dan a sus futuras esposas, y ahora tú lo llevaras en tu dedo de ahora en adelante.

Lo miré impresionada. Acaso pensaba darme de verdad una reliquia que solo llevaban las futuras esposas de los Malfoy. ¿Qué le pasa? Esto es solo una farsa.

—No es necesario que me des eso —le dije.

—Si es necesario, para que todos crean que nuestro compromiso es de verdad, entonces debes llevar este anillo de compromiso, es lo que le pertenece a la que va ser una futura señora Malfoy —yo seguía impresionada—, claro que este anillo lo debería de llevar una sangre pura, no una muggle como tú.

Estúpido, pensé.

—Se perfectamente bien lo que soy, no tienes que recordármelo siempre —le dije.

Me miró de pies a cabeza.

—Bien, no me importa si sabes bien lo que eres o no. Pero debes de llevar este anillo en tu dedo.

—Bien, pero creo que ese anillo no me quedara, es muy grand…

Malfoy no espero a que yo terminara de hablar, cogió mi mano izquierda y me coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular, que se ajustó a mi dedo apenas lo deslizo por él.

—Claro, tenía que ser —susurré al darme cuenta que el anillo se adaptaba para cualquier gruesor de dedo.

La magia era infaltable.

—Con esto será más creíble nuestro compromiso —dijo Malfoy.

—Sí. Pero solo lo llevare puesto cuando salgamos, mientras me lo quitare —trate de quitarme el anillo, pero no podía, parecía que estaba pegado a mi piel. Volví a intentar quitarme el anillo, pero dio como resultado lo mismo.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba porque no me podía quitar el anillo?

Escuche la risa de Malfoy. Yo levanté el rostro y me encontré con la mirada burlona de ese rubio gruñón.

—¿Por qué no me puedo quitar el anillo? —le pregunté sintiéndome verdaderamente estúpida.

—Ay, mini Granger —sonrió—, ese anillo solo saldrá de tu dedo cuando firmemos el divorcio.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —grité.

No podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

—Tiene un hechizo, así que no intentes quitártelo, será inútil. Aunque la única forma de que te lo quites será… cortándote el dedo —rió de su estúpida broma.

—¿Sabes qué? —me miró—. No importa, lo único que quiero es que me lleves a casa —dije mirando a mi alrededor—. Tu mansión no me agrada.

Ya no soportaba estar un segundo más ahí.

Malfoy me miró directamente a los ojos, yo baje la mirada, no podía soportar ver sus penetrantes ojos grises. Él seguía mirándome y luego sentí que me tomo del brazo, yo cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, ya estaba en mi casa. Otra vez cumplió con mi petición y no me dejo caer sentada.

Caminé hasta el sofá y me senté, me sentía muy mareada con eso de la aparición.

—¿Cuándo estuviste en mi mansión? —escuché la voz de Malfoy hablarme.

—¿Qué? —levante la mirada.

—Dijiste que no volverías a poner un pie en tu mansión. Pero yo no recuerdo que nunca hayas estado ahí. Aunque al ver el pavor y la palidez en tu rostro, estoy empezando a creerte.

—Pues no es cierto lo que te dije —le mentí.

—No sabes mentir mini Granger, ahora ya estoy seguro de que estuviste en Malfoy Manor. ¿Pero cuando? —yo seguía callada—, vamos respóndeme —me urgió.

Ya no tenía caso mentirle, así que le dije la verdad.

—Estuve ahí cuando los carroñeros nos atraparon en medio del bosque a Harry, a Ron, a mi hermana y a mí, y luego nos llevaron a tu mansión.

—Tú no estabas ahí —dijo serio.

—Sí estaba ahí, solo que nadie se dio cuenta porque yo estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Pero si estuve, fui testigo cuando tu padre te pregunto si reconocías a Harry y tú dijiste que no era él, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que descubriste que si era Harry, pero por alguna extraña razón le ocultaste esa verdad a tu padre y no delataste a Harry, luego de eso vi que tu tía ordeno a los carroñeros encerrar a Harry y a Ron en los calabozos, pero esa no fue la peor parte que tuve que presenciar, la peor parte fue cuando tu tía empezó a torturar a mi hermana, cuando le tatuó en el brazo "Sangre Sucia", y yo no pude hacer nada para defenderla, que podía hacer yo, una chica de 14 años contra una bruja —no me di cuenta de cuando empecé a llorar, solo me percate de eso cuando una lágrima cayo en mi vestido, limpie mis lágrimas con el torso de mi mano—. Es por eso que no quería volver a tu mansión.

—Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar, porque por un año ese va hacer tu hogar —habló de manera seria.

Lo miré atónita.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque todos los que lleven el apellido Malfoy vivimos en Malfoy Manor, y tú muy pronto serás una Malfoy —me miró un poco burlón—, no me digas que pensabas que viviéramos acá, en el mundo muggle.

—Pues yo creí que sí —le confesé.

Rió.

—¿Yo? ¿Vivir en el mundo muggle? Que ilusa.

—Pues puede y te agrade, y hasta podrías aprender cosas sobre el mundo muggle, y…

—NUNCA —dijo de forma rotunda.

—Pues yo no pienso vivir en tu mansión.

—Peor para ti —dijo y al instante desapareció.

Inhalé y exhalé.

Malfoy siempre actuaba de manera rara, o es que los magos son raros, pero mi hermana no es así, solo un poco mandona y sobre protectora.

¡Oh, my God! ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando me pregunte por el anillo? Y sobre todo que le voy a contestar cuando salga la foto de Malfoy y yo besándonos en "Corazón de Bruja".

Ay, no, no quiero ni pensar el sermón que me va a dar. Y este maldito anillo que no se despega de mi dedo. Y luego también Drake y Ben me preguntaran por el anillo de serpiente. ¿Qué les diré a ellos? ¿La verdad? ¿Cómo se lo tomaran? ¿Me comprenderán? Seguro que sí, ¿no?, por algo son mis mejores amigos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario **Lunatica**

besos


	11. Capítulo 11: Las Amenazas Continúan

**Capítulo 11: ****Las Amenazas Continúan**

**POV Draco**

Aparecí en mi habitación después de dejar a mini Granger en su casa.

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, por más que pensaba como se le había ocurrido a Granger llevar a su hermana a la estúpida búsqueda de los horrocruxes, lo único que creo es que la sabelotodo se dejó llevar por el sentimentalismo, seguramente no quería dejar a su hermana sola, pero no pensó en el peligro constante al que la exponía, siendo la mini Granger una simple muggle, Bellatrix la pudo haber descubierto y la hubiera matado.

¡Ya Draco deja de pensar en eso, no debería importarte lo que le pase a la mocosa!, me regañé por mis pensamientos.

Si no fuera por esas estúpidas amenazas yo no me tendría que casar con la hermana de Granger. Espero que ese año que pasaremos casados nos ignoremos lo más posible porque yo no estoy para soportar sus tonterías de adolecente.

**Una semana después…**

Hace dos días le habían mandado otro pergamino con amenazas a mi padre, aun podía recordar lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino.

_Querido amigo Lucius:_

_Solo quería recordarte que cuides muy bien a tu asquerosa familia, los tenemos vigilados, tal vez podrían sufrir un ataque cuando menos te lo imagines._

_PD: Saludos a tu esposa Cissy y a tu hijo Draco_

_Con todo nuestro amor_

_Los Mortífagos, tus viejos amigos_

Y esa no fue la última amenaza, después de esa al siguiente día nos llegó otra, la cual nos dejó muy preocupados.

_Querido Lucius:_

_¿Sabes dónde se encuentra tu esposa en este momento? Seguramente tu respuesta será que esta en tu mansión, pues no es así, hace tres horas salió. Y quien sabe tal vez nosotros la tengamos secuestrada, pero no te preocupes te la devolveremos… en pedacitos._

_PD: Que tengas una buena tarde_

_Con todo nuestro amor_

_Los Mortífagos, tus viejos amigos_

Apenas recibimos ese pergamino, mi padre y yo nos aparecimos en nuestra mansión, y efectivamente mi madre no estaba en la casa. Le preguntamos al elfo donde se había ido mi madre, pero el estúpido elfo no supo donde se había ido.

Pero gracias a Merlín luego de una hora mi madre apareció, había ido a visitar a los padres de Astoria y Daphne. Padre le dijo que no saliera sola que podía ser peligroso porque todavía no teníamos la protección requerida y madre accedió, aunque no de muy buena gana.

Y ahora yo estoy aquí bebiendo de frustración, no sé qué hacer para parar todo esta porquería.

—¿Piensas emborracharte solo? —escuché una voz conocida a mi espalda.

Giré para ver quién era. Eran Theo y Blaise, el cual me sonreía con burla.

—Nos hubieras llamado, así nos emborrachamos los tres —señaló a Theo y luego se señaló él.

—No pensaba emborrarme —le contesté.

—Pues parece que si quisieras emborracharte —dijo Theo—, porque mi imagino que esa botella de whisky de fuego ha de haber estado llena ¿no?, y ahora está por la mitad.

—Además no crees que es muy temprano para beber —lo secundo Blaise.

—Métanse en sus asuntos —les gruñí.

En este momento no estaba para las estupideces de ambos.

—Vaya, que carácter —dijo Blaise y luego sonrió.

Yo lo miré de manera fría.

—Ya Blaise deja de molestar a Draco —dijo Theo.

—Bien —contestó Blaise y luego vi que metió una mano dentro de su túnica y saco lo que parecía ser una revista.

—¿A qué no adivinas que es esto, Draco? —dijo Blaise a la vez que movía lo que tenía en la mano.

—No estoy para adivinanzas.

—Que gruñón eres amigo, tu prometida tenía razón al decir que lo eras. Ese sobrenombre te queda como anillo al dedo —dijo Blaise par luego soltar una risotada.

—Déjate de estupideces, Blaise. Y esa mocosa va a pagar el apodo que me puso —susurré la última frase.

—Sí, y hablando de Alex, tu prometida…

—¿Qué con ella? —interrumpí a Theo.

¿Qué era lo que sabía Nott de la mini Granger que no supiera yo? ¡Porque él siempre tiene que saber más cosas de la mocosa que yo! Si se supone que se va a casar conmigo no con él.

—Tranquilo, no te enojes —me dijo Theo, detesto cuando se pone en el plan de calmar la tensión—, no pasa nada con Alex, es solo que Blaise te quiere mostrar algo, ¿cierto Blaise? —le preguntó Theo y Blaise asintió.

—Mira, reconoces la portada —Blaise me mostro la revista.

En la portada de la revista salíamos la mocosa y yo besándonos. Se veía claramente que yo la tomaba de cintura y la besaba y parecía que la mini Granger me respondía el beso, pero en realidad estaba tan sorprendida que no hizo amago de alejarme. Claro que nadie podría saber que todo eso del beso no era más que una farsa, yo era el que la besaba porque ella estaba estática.

—Vaya, Draco, que suerte tienes, te lucirás ante el mundo con una esposa joven y sobre todo hermosa. Y quien sabe hasta te podrías divertir un poco con ella.

Fruncí el ceño y miré mal a Blaise por lo que dijo.

—No creo que Alex se preste para ese tipo de cosas que estas insinuando Blaise, ella es una buena chica —le dijo Theo a Blaise.

—Pero esa buena chica como dices Theodore también puede dejarse llevar por la pasión —contraataco Blaise.

—Quieren callarse los dos —grité de cólera.

Los dos tontos que tenía como amigos, se quedaron callados al instante de escuchar mi grito.

—Y que te quede claro una cosa Blaise, yo nunca me acostaría con una muggle, por muy hermosa que fuera, ¿puedes entender eso? —le advertí.

—Pues que tonto eres, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, lo primero que haría sería seducir a esa preciosura que vas a tener como esposa y no pararía hasta llévamela a la cama y no solo una vez sino muchas veces —Blaise ya me tenía harto con sus tonterías.

—Blaise —gritó Theo—, no te permito que hables así de Alex, ella es mi amiga y no me gusta que tengas esos pensamientos hacia ella.

—Ya cálmate Theo, parece más que fueras tú el prometido de la hermana de Granger y no Draco —le dijo Blaise.

Esos dos sí que me estaban sacando de quicio.

Blaise volvió a mirar la foto de la portada de la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

—De acuerdo Draco —dijo Blaise de forma seria—, tal vez tú nunca te acostarías con una muggle, así esta se convierta en tu esposa, pero por lo menos tienes que reconocer que la hermana de Granger tiene unas piernas hermosas —habló sin quitar los ojos de la revista.

—Quieres dejar de mirar ya esa estúpida revista, Blaise —le arrebate la revista y la tire al suelo.

—Bueno, ya está bien —dijo Theo—. Creo que lo mejor será irnos Blaise, al parecer nuestro amigo Draco está de mal humor.

—Sí, será lo mejor, nos vemos otro día Dragón —Blaise estuvo de acuerdo con Theo—, y espero que cuando volvamos a venir estés de un mejor humor —susurró, pero yo lo llegue a escuchar.

Y luego de eso desaparecieron ambos.

Me quede mirando a mi alrededor, pero algo en el suelo llamo mi atención, era la revista que le había quitado a Blaise y por acto reflejo me agache y recogí la revista que le había quitado a Blaise. Miré fijamente la foto de la mini Granger, y pude darme cuenta que lo que decía Blaise era cierto. La mocosa tonta tenía piernas hermosas, largar, torneadas y parecía suave al tacto.

¡Maldición, Draco! Que estás pensando, esa mocosa es una muggle —me regañé por perder mi tiempo pensando en esa mocosa.

Deje la revista sobre el sofá y me subí a mi habitación. Apenas entre a mi habitación me tiré en mi cama y cerré los ojos, y lo primero que apareció en mi mente fue el rostro de la mini Granger. Aun con los ojos cerrados sacudí la cabeza para sacar de mis pensamientos a lo mocosa de mi mente.

—Maldición, porque tenía que aparecer el rostro de la mocosa tonta en mi mente —grité.

—Amo —escuché la voz del elfo domestico hablarme, yo abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté en mi cama.

—¿Qué quieres? —le grité al elfo.

—Siento haberlo interrumpido amo, es solo que llego este pergamino para usted.

—¿Para mí? ¿Quién lo envía? —pregunté.

—No lo sé amo, solo dice está escrito sobre el pergamino "Malfoy".

El elfo me extendió el pergamino. Yo lo tome en mi mano.

_Malfoy:_

_Solo quiero que sepan que a ustedes los tenemos especialmente muy bien vigilados, sabemos cada paso que dan. Y también quiero que sepan que averiguaremos quien esa chica que dice ser la prometida del rubio menor._

_Con todo nuestro amor_

_Los Mortífagos, tus viejos amigos_

—¿Quién te dio este pergamino? —tomé al elfo de sus ropas y le grité.

—No lo sé amo —contestó el elfo atemorizado.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Alguien te lo tuvo que haber dado —volví a gritarle.

—Nadie me lo dio amo, encontré el pergamino tirado cerca de la entrada de la mansión —me contestó elfo atemorizado.

Solté al elfo, tal vez lo que dice sea cierto, y en verdad esas escorias nos tenían muy bien vigilados, tengo que hacer algo para casarme lo antes posible con la mocosa, y así obtener la protección para mi familia.

—Déjame solo —le dije al elfo.

—Sí, amo —hizo una reverencia.

—Espera —le dije antes de que desaparezca—, cada vez que encuentres otro pergamino igual al que me diste, se lo entregas a mi padre y si no está mi padre me lo entregas a mí, nunc a se le entregues a mi madre, ¿entendido? —el elfo asintió y desapareció.

**POV Alexandra**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estuve en la mansión de Malfoy, hace una semana que no se nada del rubio gruñón —eso es bueno, unos días en paz me agrada— y desde hace una semana que llevo este anillo de compromiso, cuando Hermione descubrió el anillo que le pertenece a los Malfoy en mi dedo casi le da el patatus.

**Flashback**

Después de que Malfoy se fue yo subí a mi habitación y pase toda la tarde ahí, luego me quede dormida con el vestido, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ponerme la pijama, estaba tan profundamente dormida que no sentí cuando llego Hermione.

Al otro día desperté temprano puesto que había dormido desde temprano el día anterior, me quite el vestido y me puse un camisón color rosa pálido. Me encontré con Hermione en la cocina haciendo en desayuno con magia.

—Buenos días —me saludó Herms.

—Buenos días, Hermy —contesté su saludo.

—Me sorprende que estés despierta tan temprano —dijo en son de broma.

—Sí, que graciosa eres —le respondí y le saque la lengua.

—Creí que ya se te había quitado esa costumbre de niña de sacar la lengua.

Sonreí.

—Se me quitará esa costumbre cuando tú seas menos responsable —le dije.

—Nunca —dijo—. ¿Quieres jugo de naranja? —me pregunté.

—Sí por favor —Hermione me extendió el jugo de naranja y yo lo tomé.

Empecé a beber el jugo, pero sentía la mirada de Herms en mí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ese anillo —señalo con su dedo—, ¿Quién te lo dio?

¡Oh, santo cielo!, se me había olvidado el anillo de compromiso que me había dado Malfoy. Instintivamente escondí mi mano en mi espalda.

—¿Qué anillo? —le pregunté haciendo la que no sabía de qué me hablaba.

—Alexandra, no te hagas la tonta conmigo y enséñame tu mano en este momento —me exigió.

—Para que quieres ver mi mano, digo es como cualquier otra mano de una chica de 16 años ¿no? —traté de bromear, pero no funciono.

Hermione frunció el ceño y me jalo del brazo hasta poder ver mi mano.

—¿Quién te dio este anillo, Alexandra?

—Yo me lo compre ayer, no es hermoso —le mentí.

—¿Así que te lo compraste ayer? —preguntó y yo asentí—, bien podrías prestármelo me gusta tanto que quiera probármelo para ver si después me compro uno igual —esturo su mano esperando a que le dé el anillo.

Estaba en grandes problemas, el anillo nunca saldría de mi dedo porque estaba hechizado, solo saldría cuando Malfoy y yo hayamos firmado el divorcio.

—¿Qué pasa? Te estoy esperando Alexandra —parecía que se enojaba.

Yo no respondí nada, Hermione se cansó de esperar y me tomo de la mano e intento sacar el anillo de mi dedo, pero no pudo.

—No sale —volvió a intentar sacar el anillo.

—Ay —me queje cuando hizo un movimiento brusco.

—Parece pegado a tu piel —susurró—, no me digas que es lo que me imagino.

Otra vez no respondí.

Mi hermana se puso pálida de repente y parecía que se iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas de los sorprendida y enojada que estaba.

—Este anillo, es un anillo de compromiso, ¿verdad? —gritó.

—Sí —susurré.

—Claro, debí darme cuenta apenas vi que el anillo tenía forma de serpiente —esto más lo dijo para ella que para que yo la escuchara—, y encima te da un anillo hechizado, mataré a Malfoy —volvió a gritar.

—Hermione por favor no hagas tanto drama por esto —dije.

—Piensas que solo hago drama, pues escúchame bien señorita, si Malfoy te dio un anillo hechizado fue solo para asegurar su matrimonio contigo, y no quiere asegurar su matrimonio contigo porque te quiere sino porque te necesita, te está usando como un amuleto, y mira no estoy completamente segura sobre eso que me dijiste de que te gusta Malfoy…

—Pues si me gusta —insistí en mentir.

—No me interrumpas, odio cuando me interrumpen —gritó, nunca había visto Hermione tan desesperada ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes—, hablaré con Malfoy para que rompan el compromiso.

—No lo hagas Hermione —ahora grité yo—, esto no es asunto tuyo, yo decido con quien casarme o no.

Mi hermana me miró desconcertada, parecía no creer lo que le decía. Y en parte era cierto, que estaba haciendo quizás si Hermione va y habla con Malfoy para que deshaga el compromiso yo podría deshacerme del rubio gruñón.

—Te arrepentirás de casarte con Malfoy, Alexandra, lo digo por tu bien, él no te quiere y estoy completamente segura de que te lastimara.

—Pues yo creo todo lo contrario —le contesté—. Iré a darme una ducha.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Espera, Alexandra —yo paré, pero aún le daba la espalda—, hasta antes de que des el "sí, acepto", yo insistiré en que no te cases, y si por cosas del destino te terminas casando con Malfoy, solo déjame decirte que lo mataré si te hace daño.

**Fin de Flashback**

Desde ese día Hermione y yo ya no hemos vuelto hablar sobre el asunto de mi futura boda con Malfoy, y eso me alegraba. Solo estamos pendientes de los últimos detalles de la organización de su boda con Ron.

Y bueno cuando Ben y Drake me vieron con el anillo, y se dieron cuenta de que el anillo estaba como pegado a mi piel, pues ellos me preguntaron que quien me lo había dado, yo solo les respondí que se los explicaría todo cuando sea el momento indicado.

Ahora lo único que me pregunto es: "¿Cuándo será el momento indicado de decirles que me caso a mis amigos?".

Me encontraba en mi sala, Drake y Ben se acaban de ir de mi casa a casa de este último a jugar video juegos. Estoy feliz porque acabamos de componer dos canciones nuevas, componer música me relaja. Creo que si no me gustara la tecnología seria música.

Empecé a tocar la guitarra una de las canciones que compusimos cuando de pronto siento una presencia tras de mí.

—Hermione, ¿eres tú? —pregunté viendo algunas notas musicales.

Pero nadie me contesto, así que pensé que se trataba de mi imaginación y seguí tocando la guitarra.

—Tengo algo urgente que hablar contigo —dijo una coz a mi espalda y yo del susto solté la guitarra.

Cuando giré y me di cuenta de quién era, me enoje.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar espantándome? —le grité.

A él no pareció importarle lo que dije. Solo hizo un gesto extraño.

—Tenemos que casarnos dentro de una semana —me dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? —le dije.

—Mira a mí tampoco me hace gracia tener que casarme contigo, pero es necesario —me dijo el gruñón.

—No podemos casarnos, la boda de mi hermana es dentro de unos días, y tengo que ayudarla en todo lo que necesite.

—Eso a mí no me importa —gritó.

—¿Y entonces por qué habría de importarme a mí tu petición?

—Porque a mi familia nos siguen llegando amenazas —gritó.

Luego me extendió lo que parecía ser un pergamino.

—Léelo, eso llego a mi mansión antes de venir aquí.

_Querido Lucius:_

_Los tenemos vigilados, sabemos cada paso que dan. Ah y ya sabemos quién es esa chica con la que sale tu hijo._

_Con todo nuestro amor_

_Los Mortífagos, tus viejos amigos_

—Ellos ya saben de mí —susurré.

—Que acaso no lo has leído en el pergamino —habló de manera seria.

¿Qué hago? Tal vez si debería casarme con él, pero será después de que Hermione regrese de su luna de miel.

—Bien nos casaremos —Malfoy relajo su rostro—, pero no dentro de una semana, sino dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Qué? —gritó—. No te das cuenta que ellos ya saben quién eres y no te importa que te hagan algo.

—Ya te dije que me casaría contigo después de que Ron y mi hermana regresaran de su luna de miel, ellos se casaran dentro de dos días y estarán de luna de miel solo dos semanas porque tienen mucho trabajo en el Ministerio. Además en esas dos semanas tu madre podrá preparar la boda "como todo un Malfoy se lo merece" —trate de imitar la voz de su madre.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—Bien, entonces nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas —aceptó.

**Continuará...**

* * *

muchas gracias por comentar **Lunatica **y **yesica7448**


End file.
